No Me Olvides
by Nancyns4
Summary: Un chico torturado por la sociedad, y su único amigo Uchiha Sasuke sera capaz de sacarlo de la pesadilla en la cual vive, pero jamas se imagino el tormento por el cual había pasado Naruto. Una única oración de consuelo musitaba sus labios, "No me olvides" una oración la cual tomaría mucho significado en el futuro de ambos. Advertencia Violencia / violación. SasuNaru
1. Conociéndote

_**No me olvides.**_

**Capitulo 1**

_**Conociéndote**_

Un hermoso atardecer se puede observar en un parque, donde un grupo de pequeños niños se divierten entre el lodo y los pequeños arbustos, ajenos a lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo viviendo el momento de sus inocentes vidas, y junto a los viejos y desgastados juegos, donde también se encuentran una bancas que también han sido atacadas por los años, se encuentran adultos y jóvenes padres de los pequeños traviesos llenos de energía, observándolos, cuidando que a ninguno de sus angelitos le suceda nada, como todo padre en el mundo.

Pero algo no encajaba en esa imagen, ya que un pequeño de unos seis o siete años de edad, de unos hermosos cabellos alborotados rubios, y una hermosa y sedosa piel tostada, además de unos fascinantes zafiros como ojos, vistiendo un short beige haciendo juego con una camisa y unos pequeños tenis naranjas, se encontraba sentado a lo lejos mirando a los demás niños.

Jugar, reír, una amistad, el no sabía qué era eso, ya que por alguna razón el pequeño siempre estaba solo. Sus padres una joven mujer joven de largos cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y unos ojos azul oscuro, y un apuesto hombre alto y rubio al igual que el pequeño, sus mismo ojos, siempre acostumbraban llevarlo al parque para que se divirtiera, sin embargo, el pequeño siempre estaba solo y eso les preocupaba, ya que la razón por la cual el niño estaba desolado si la sabían. Pero esa tarde cambio la historia, antes de que decidieran partir, un pequeño que aparentaba ser un año más grande que el rubio, ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello, piel pálida, y con una sonrisa que decía "soy el mejor eso nadie me lo discuta", se acerco al más pequeño, colocándose frente a él, tapándole toda vista.

El pequeño rubio frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, ¿quien se creía el tipo? para llegar y arruinarle su ya pésimo día. Y sin más retiro su mirada hacia otro lado, cualquier lugar era mejor que ver a ese niño extraño con cara burlona.

-¿no te aburres?- Le cuestiono el azabache al más pequeño mientas volteaba su mirada hacia donde la tenía el rubio.

El pequeño niño no le respondió, solo suavizo su mirada y siguió mirando al frente donde seguían jugando todos los niños, vaya era increíble como un niño de tan corta edad estuviera experimentando ese tipo de sentimientos, la envidia la tristeza, un niño de su edad debería solo divertirse y llorar por dulces, pero no el no se preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas, el solo quería un amigo con quien jugar y pasar un día grato al menos solo por una vez en su vida.

El pelinegro lo miro de reojo, vaya era un chico extraño, ya hace días que lo había estado observando, siempre lo veía solo, pensaba que solo era su imaginación pero no era la realidad, por alguna extraña razón desde el primer día que lo vio, quiso acercarse a él, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad de hablarle hasta ese día.

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke- le dijo el más grande, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

El ojiazul ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo escondió su carita entre sus rodillas y brazos, como tratando de ocultar algo.

-Vamos chico acaso no hablas ¿o qué?- Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarse, mira verse ignorado por un pequeño mocoso malcriado, vaya eso que si lo molestaba.

-Naruto…- Se escucho en un pequeño susurro, una vocecita apagada pero tierna.

Sasuke solo lo miro -_"Naruto"_ _vaya un nombre raro pero que extrañamente le quedaba al chico.-_ Pensó mientras lo observaba.

Naruto por fin decidió mostrar su pequeño rostro infantil, algo inseguro miro al chico que estaba parado frente a el, y frunciendo nuevamente el ceño le dedico una mirada diferente a la que tenia minutos antes, una llena de resentimiento.

-¿Qué tu también vienes a burlarte de mí?- le cuestiono mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos.

Sasuke lo miro con la duda plasmada en toda la cara, que le pasaba al chico, estaba loco o algo por el estilo, como se iba a burlar de él si acababan de conocerse.

-De que hablas ¿Por qué tendría que burlarme de ti?- le cuestión el azabache, y fue cuando se percato de algo, en las mejillas de Naruto había unas curiosas marcas, bueno mirándolas mejor eran cicatrices, tres en cada mejilla, lo miro por un rato examinado su pequeño rostro, bueno ahora lo entendía.

Naruto tan solo volteo el rostro a otra dirección, no quería que lo viera como un bicho raro, ya estaba cansado de eso, de las constantes burlas, sintió sus ojos arder, y poco a poco su vista se volvió borrosa.

Sasuke suavizo su mirada, y volteo hacia el frente nuevamente.- eres un chico extraño.- le dijo mientras sonreía un poco, Naruto rápidamente volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo vengo todos los días a este lugar, y al parecer tú también, te he visto varias veces por aquí, como hoy ya es tarde no podremos quedarnos más tiempo para charlar.- Dijo el azabache mirando al pequeño rubio, levantando un dedo frente a su rostro para llamar su atención.- ¿qué te parece si mañana nos encontramos en este lugar?-

Naruto miro el dedo que estaba frente suyo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache frente a él, lo mira con duda.

-¿Dime vendrás?-Le cuestiono el azabache.

El rubio lo seguía mirando, y fue en ese momento que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Entonces te veré maña aquí.- el azabache le sonrió de forma amigable, y sin decir más dio media vuelta para marcharse, dio sus primeros pasos para dirigirse hacia donde aparentemente estaba su familia esperándolo, fue entonces cuando levanto su mano en forma de despedida, y volteo sobre su hombro para dedicarle nuevamente una sonrisa al rubio –No me olvides.- Fue lo último que dijo cuando comenzó a caminar más rápido y se perdía de la vista del rubio.

Naruto solo lo miro confundido -_"No me olvides" _eso debería decir yo Sasuke.- dijo el chico en susurro mirando hacia la dirección por la cual el azabache se había perdido.

Y al día siguiente ahí se encontraba el pequeño Naruto, en el lugar donde había prometido esperar al extraño chico llamado Sasuke, se preguntaba si vendría, y cuando apenas se lo preguntaba, pareció el niño con su sonrisa burlona, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora.

-viniste.- le sonrió el azabache al ojiazul.

-tú también.- dijo el rubio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, estaba feliz debía admitirlo, Sasuke no lo había dejado plantado, vaya se sentía bien estar con alguien, estar acompañado, ya no sentir las fría soledad.

Y así empezaron hablar, cosas de niños de su edad, y al poco rato se podrían observar jugando y corriendo, tumbándose el uno al otro, ensuciándose debido la tierra suelta y a la hierba que se encontraba en el lugar, vaya ese día sí que había sido diferente para Naruto, a decir verdad ya se había cansado de reír tanto.

Y así llego la tarde, Sasuke se despedía del pequeño Naruto levantando su mano en forma de despedida, y nuevamente con un _"nos vemos mañana"_ y un _"no me olvides"- vaya el chico es extraño.-_ pensó Naruto y vaya que lo era.

Y con el paso de los días se hizo una rutina diaria para ese par de chicos, cada día se encontraban en ese parque, el cual era testigo de sus risas y travesuras, en algunas ocasiones, los demás niños molestaban al pequeño Naruto, pero Sasuke siempre salía al rescate y lo defendía a escudo y espada, no dejaría que le hicieran nada malo a su pequeño amigo, en ocasiones salía con golpes y moretones, ya que quera muy impulsivo y se les echaba encima a los pobres infelices que se atrevían a ofender al rubio.

Y como siempre con un _"te veo mañana, no me olvides"_ se despedía el azabache, mientras Naruto agitaba su mano con una sonría en su rostro.

Era una mañana verdaderamente nublada, como si fuera una sorpresa que el día se encontrara así, las calles de Londres estaban transitadas como siempre, las aceras abarrotadas de gente, a un a esa hora, a penas si eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ya las calles se encontraban a si, llenas de personas que se dirigían a su trabajo y los jóvenes a las instituciones de estudio, -_vaya si que eran de esos días donde no se te quitaba la flojera de encima_.- eso era lo que pensaba cierto rubio que caminaba desganado hacia la preparatoria, era horrible.

Vaya ya con 16 años de edad y el chico apenas parecía de 14 o 15 años por lo mucho, llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar que constaba de una camiseta blanca, con el escudo de la preparatoria a la izquierda, y una incómoda corbata colgaba de su cuello, el pantalón era sencillo, era típico azul marino claro de vestir y unos muy lustrados zapatos negros, ya que el chico asistía a una de las mejores preparatorias, tenía que ir lo más decente posible, que fastidio.

Bien el instituto ya estaba cerca, se podía observar a lo lejos, como quisiera retornarse de nuevo a su casa y quedarse ahí encerrado donde nadie supiera de su existencia, por dios cada mañana era lo mismo, tenía que pasar un infierno en ese lugar, en verdad ¡lo odiaba!

Ya estaba en la entrada y con cautela dio sus primeros pasos para entrar al lugar, bien aun no había muchos alumnos, lo cual le alegraba un poco la mañana, podía pasar desapercibido, nadie lo molestaría.

Y así se dirigió a su aula correspondiente, la preparatoria sí que era impresionante, era espaciosa y con muchas áreas verdes, ¡o si! Eso era lo único bueno de ese lugar, arboles por todos lados, se podía sentir más fresca la mañana en ese lugar, a lo lejos se podían observar los edificios, grandes y majestuosos.

El rubio llego a su aula y se introdujo en ella, vacio, si era lo bueno de llegar temprano, podías pasar al menos un rato a solas para pensar en tus cosas, sin que nadie te interrumpa o te moleste. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, eso molesto un poco al rubio, pero tarde o temprano las clases tenían que iniciar.

Algunos de sus… se podrían decir "compañeros", al pasar a un lado del rubio le hacían muecas o caras desagradables, bueno eso era todos los días, ya no se le hacía extraño recibir cada mañana un gesto de mal gusto, y todo por esas malditas cicatrices que marcaban su cara, eran como una maldición.

Como siempre las clases pasaron aburridas, tediosas y una que otra interesante, y por fin llego la hora del descanso, de escasos 40 minutos_, -¿quien en su sano juicio se lo ocurrió poner un descanso de 40 minutos? ¿Qué le pasaba al tipo o tipa que invento eso? Un descanso debería ser de 1:30 minutos.- _esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del ojiazul, cuando sonó el timbre y todos corrieron como alma que persigue el diablo, bueno al menos se había quedado solo otra vez, últimamente la soledad era su acompañante más confiable, ese que nunca te deja solo y siempre te escucha y acompaña tu silencio a la vez, si ya estaba acostumbrado.

Los 40 minutos pasaron como agua, por que no podían durar más, bueno en fin, otra clase tediosa estaba por comenzar, y así fue Física, y para variar dos horas, ¡dios que le pasa al mundo!

Una, dos, tres, cuatro horas la verdad ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando menos pensó ya estaban dando el timbre de salida, y como siempre espero al final, dejo que todos sus compañeros se fueran primero si era lo mejor, no era como si estuviera huyendo de ellos, pero era mejor esperar que ver nuevamente sus desagradables caras y soportar esos empujones que solo lo hacían enojar en vez de hacerlo sentir mal, tampoco los odiaba bueno eran gente inmadura y ya, así que solo los pasaba de largo, o simplemente no los tomaba en cuenta, como ahora lo hacía y salía por último, si eso era mejor y no tenía la necesidad de estresarse por tonterías.

Y si la rutina diaria, salió con toda la calma del mundo del aula, caminaba por los pasillos casi vacios, ya eran 2:00 de la tarde, bueno llegaría a su casa, haría su tarea, y se distrajera con cualquier cosa solo para pasar el tiempo, ya estaba casi en la salida de la preparatoria, al parecer todo había salido bien ese día, o eso era lo que pensaba, ya que afuera lo estaban esperando, no eran las personas que menos quería encontrarse ese día- _Maldición_.- se dijo mentalmente el rubio.

¡Oh no! Ahí afuera se encontraba su peor pesadilla, era el maldito de Hidan con la bola de sus amigos, si los chicos malos de la prepa.

El chico rubio se tenso al momento que los vio.- _¿Ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago?- _se preguntaba mentalmente, la angustia se apodero de su rostro.

Era la única entrada abierta a esa ahora, o se quedaba todo el santo día en ese lugar o salía corriendo y esperaba lo peor, si lo peor ¿Por qué? Simple, esos malditos siempre se la pasaban molestándolo, primero eran simples burlas, humillaciones y después se pasaron a los golpes, si eso era lo peor de todo, un día llego a casa con el labio partido y un ojo morado, sus padres se preocuparon demasiado al verlo en ese estado, y le preguntaron qué había pasado, y solo les dijo _–"quisieron asaltarme me defendí y así termine, no se preocupen.-_ si el rubio era un tonto por no decir la verdad y un mal mentiroso para acabar.

Decidido salió cauteloso, esperando que no lo observaran salir pero como podían ignorarlo si eran a quien estaban esperando.

Rápidamente Hidan se acerco al rubio colocándose al frente e interrumpiéndole el paso.- miren a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo en forma de burla el albino.- es la puta de la escuela.- soltó con burla y descaro, acompañado de una carcajada desagradable para el ojiazul.

Naruto sintió la sangre hervir de coraje, _"la puta de la escuela", _eso ya había sido demasiado. Levanto la cabeza y le regalo una mirada llena de odio a Hidan.

El albino frunció el ceño por tal atrevimiento del rubio, ¿cómo se atrevía a retarlo con la mirada?, este se agacho un poco ya que era más alto que el rubio, su mirada afilada se clavo sobre el, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros.

-no quiero problemas Hidan.- le dijo el rubio cohibido y con la voz temblorosa, si le tenía miedo, y más en ese momento, ya que su maldita pandilla lo había rodeado, se sentía tan vulnerable.

-eso debiste pensar antes, ¿qué te he dicho sobre el respeto he? maldito fenómeno.- le dijo el albino cerca del rostro del rubio, tan cerca que este podía sentir su aliento gélido.

El albino comenzó a tronar sus dedos mientas se acercaba lentamente al rubio, este comenzó a temblar, ya sabía lo que seguía, si una buena paliza, y lo peor de todo es que nadie se encontraba cerca para pedir ayuda, sentía miedo, coraje e impotencia, muchos sentimientos se acumularon ese momento en su pecho, ya que como siempre no iba a poder defenderse, se sentía tan inútil de no poder cuidarse así mismo, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y cuando pensó que el primer golpe se aproximaba.-¿se están divirtiendo?-. Una voz retumbo en su cabeza, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y enfocarse en una persona que estaba detrás del albino.

-Sasuke…- dijo Naruto con voz temblorosa.

-se puede saber ¿Qué demonios pretenden hacerle a mi amigo?- dijo el azabache con verdadera furia, y mirada afilada.


	2. Déjame ayudarte

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Hola mis amigos y amigas lectores aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus lindos comentarios siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos._

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen__, __son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**No me olvides **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Déjame ayudarte.**_

-se puede saber ¿Qué demonios pretenden hacerle a mi amigo?- dijo el azabache con verdadera furia, y mirada afilada.

En ese momento Hidan se percata de la presencia de Sasuke, molesto se gira sobre sus talones para encarar al muchacho.-vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, no estás algo lejos de tu escuela Uchiha.-

-Que te valga donde me encuentre imbécil, no has respondido mi pregunta.- Sasuke lo miraba con real odio, ya que el ojiazul estaba a espaldas de albino, y podía observar como el chico estaba realmente asustado.

-Ah! Me disculpo.- soltó Hidan con una sonrisa desagradable.- te refieres a este, sabes deberían importarte poco los asuntos de los demás Uchiha, no te metas.- Hidan le da la espalda al azabache, y clava nuevamente su mirada en Naruto, pero este no le presta atención ya que el rubio tenia la mirada puesta en Sasuke, oh si el azabache estaba molesto, y eso le preocupaba, Naruto lo conocía muy bien, sabía que cuando se enfadaba era muy impulsivo, como una abeja cuando invaden su panal, lo primero que hacen es atacar al intruso, sin titubeos ni arrepentimientos, y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer el ojinegro, tomo el hombro de Hidan para voltearlo y tenerlo de frente, sin pensarlo dos veces levanto su puño y este callo de lleno sobre el rostro del albino, haciéndolo caer a un lado del ojiazul.

Naruto instintivamente retrocedió un poco, oh no Sasuke lo había hecho de nuevo, había golpeado nuevamente a una persona por su culpa (bueno si a eso se le puede llamar persona), todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Hidan hecho todo una furia, se levanto rápidamente, dispuesto a regresar el golpe, Sasuke ya estaba preparado para el ataque, el albino levanto su puño, pero en ese momento el rubio reacciona velozmente, no ya no quería que Sasuke saliera lastimado por su torpeza, rápidamente toma el brazo de Hidan para impedir que este golpee al azabache, el albino molesto por la interrupción, jala de su brazo violentamente para zafarse del rubio, pero en el transcurso del forcejeó Hidan hace un movimiento con el cual golpea a Naruto en el rostro, esto provoca que el rubio suelte el brazo del albino y caiga estrepitosamente al suelo, el chico trata de incorporarse, pero debido al golpe esta algo aturdido, en ese momento siente que algo escurre de su nariz, rápidamente lleva sus manos a esta y al observarlas puede ver el liquido rojo impregnado en ellas.

Sasuke al ver como la sangre fluye de la nariz del rubio, pierde todo autocontrol y rápidamente va tras Hidan, pero los acompañantes de este se interponen, uno tras otro es vencido fácilmente por el azabache, Naruto puede observar como caen a su costado.

-bien parece que te encargaste de la basura.- soltó el albino con prepotencia, era increíble como no le importaban sus amigos, al contrario ante sus ojos eran la misma escoria, esto provoco que aumentara la furia de Sasuke.

Se miraron el uno al otro, Hidan lanzo el primer golpe, pero Sasuke fácilmente lo esquivo, este trato de regresarlo, pero el albino era igual de hábil, uno al otro se repartían golpes, era increíble, Naruto solo los observaba, era como una batalla entre dos animales salvajes, ninguno de los dos permitiría someterse ante el otro, la palabra derrota no estaba en su vocabulario.

En una ocasión el albino golpea el rostro de Sasuke pero esto no lo detiene, ya que en un descuido el ojinegro golpea al albino, haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, pero eso no es todo, rápidamente se coloca sobre Hidan, y comienza a golpearlo frenéticamente en el rostro, Naruto lograba escuchar como el puño de Sasuke hacia contacto con el rostro del albino, un sonido estrepitoso, que claramente anunciaba que todo iba a terminar mal.

_-"lo matara, si sigue así lo matara".- _se decía Naruto mentalmente observando la escena con horror, Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, lucia como un verdadero lunático, como si estuviera golpeado cualquier pedazo de carne, pero era una persona, un ser humano, por más que odiara a Hidan, no lo quería muerto, su conciencia no se lo permitía.

El chico salió de su ensoñación, rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el azabache.

Naruto tomo uno de los brazos de Sasuke para impedir que este siguiera con su trabajo.-¡ya basta Sasuke!- le grito desesperadamente.

-¡Suéltame Naruto!-

-¡No ya basta lo vas a matar!-

-¡Maldición Naruto que me sueltes!- Sasuke comenzaba a desesperase.- ¡que me sueltes ya!- en su momento de furia el azabache se voltea para encarar al rubio, al mirarlo se queda paralizado, al chico todavía le sangraba la nariz a choros, y su camisa blanca, se había tornado color escarlata, rápidamente llevo su otra mano hacia la nariz del rubio presionándola fuertemente para que el sangrado parara, Naruto se sobresalto por el acto un poco brusco de parte de Sasuke, suelta el brazo de este para llevar su mano hacia donde hacia presión el ojinegro.

-Sasuke ya basta eso duele.-

-¡Cállate!- Sasuke comienza a levantarse provocando que Naruto también lo haga ya que aun mantiene su mano sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Pero enserio duele.- se quejaba el rubio mientras trataba de retirar la mano del ojinegro.

-Crees que no lo sé, no lo hago para lastimarte idiota, es para parar el maldito sangrado.- Sasuke empezaba a exasperarse, toma una de las manos del rubio y la coloca sobre el puente de su nariz.- has presión aquí y levanta la cabeza.- Naruto asiente torpemente y hace lo que le ordena el ojinegro.

Sasuke miro hacia su alrededor, todo era un desastre, nunca lograba contenerse, era como si le colocaran una venda sobre sus ojos, nunca estaba consciente de sus acciones hasta que era demasiado tarde, siempre había sido un problema para el su autocontrol, tenía un mal temperamento y más si estaba en alguna situación donde el rubio estaba de por medio. Importándole poco los demás tomo la mano de Naruto para guiarlo hacia donde se encontraba su auto, ya que el chico estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia el cielo para detener la hemorragia, el chico daba uno que otro tropezón ya que no veía por donde iba, y en poco tiempo llegaron al deportivo rojo de Sasuke, rápidamente el ojinegro abrió las puertas del auto indicándole a Naruto que ingresara en este, el azabache lo imito y sin más demoras arranco el auto.

Naruto se recargo en el respaldo del asiento, aun tenía su cabeza elevada y su mano situada sobre su nariz, vaya comenzaba a sentirse mareado, cerro sus ojos un momento y poco después comenzó a respirar hondo por su boca para tratar de relajarse un poco.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, Sasuke miraba al rubio de reojo de vez en cuando, estaba indignado, el ojiazul podía sentirlo, algo incomodo bajo su cabeza, al parecer la hemorragia ya había parado, por lo cual daba gracias, no era divertido estar aventando sangre por todos, maldición, su rostro estaba más que manchado de ese desagradable liquido carmesí, esta ya estaba comenzando a secarse, era un fastidió y verdaderamente problemático quitar la sangre seca, y más si se trataba de la ropa, no, definitivamente es camiseta ya no servía, prácticamente era una roja.

Sasuke se percato de que el rubio ya estaba mejor, así que decidió parar el auto, este freno con un ruido seco.

El azabache se dedico mirar al rubio con el ceño fruncido, y al tener contacto visual, el ojiazul le rehuyó la mirada, dirigiendo hacia el crista, mirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, esto molesto mas al ojinegro haciendo soltar un gruñido.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Naruto?- le cuestiono finalmente el azabache, si estaba molesto pero más que eso, estaba el sentimiento de culpa y preocupación, era claro que para él, Naruto era alguien muy importante, aun que no lo mostrar totalmente.

Naruto inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado, si tan solo supiera defenderse, no se atrevía mirar a Sasuke, ya se imaginaba su oscura mirada.

-Naruto.- seguía insistiendo el ojinegro, podía ver el nerviosismo del rubio, ya que estaba jugando con sus manos frenéticamente, vaya forma de controlarse, si pensaba que él no tenía autocontrol, Naruto estaba peor.

-Me dijiste que ya no te molestaban.- soltó seriamente el ojinegro.

El rubio se tenso un poco, vaya si eso le había dicho, vamos ni él se la creía, la típica historia del chico popular que siempre tiene amigos y nadie lo molesta, eso era una cruel y gran mentira que el mismo había inventado, porque su cruda realidad era otra, todo lo contrario, era la típica cucaracha que todo el mundo pisaba, y cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse, volvía a caer pero desde más alto, él quería creer que tenía una buena vida llena de amigos, que caminaba siempre viendo al frente sin ningún miedo, pero no, el se arrastraba y siempre lo acorralaba su pasado, no era capaz de alzarse y salir de ese maldito hoyo, que lamentablemente cada vez lo veía más hondo, cada día que pasaba iba escarbando más y se hundía en la propia tierra que aflojaba, se atoraba en el charco de lodo que se hacía más espeso con el paso de los años, como si fueran arenas movedizas, y mientas mas era consumido, podía observar como el mundo le daba la espalda como a muchos otros desdichados, todo lo que le había enseñado Sasuke, se estaba desvaneciendo de un momento a otro.

Sasuke logro observar como Naruto se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos, como estos lo consumían en una profunda e infinita oscuridad, el rubio comenzó a tiritar inconscientemente, sus ojos se nublaron debido a las malditas lagrimas que siempre se negaba a liberar, el se había prometido no volver a tirara ni una maldita lagrima mas, no valían la pena y mucho menos por esas perversas personas que le hacían la vida imposible.

Naruto se estaba quebrando en uno y mil pedazos, y el azabache lo sabía, con el simple hecho de ver sus ojos, su postura, el podía descifrar los sentimientos del otro, el cómo se sentía, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en ese momento.

Sasuke coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, este se sobresalto un poco por el contacto, inseguro volteo a ver al ojinegro a su lado, puedo observar como el azabache lo miraba de forma comprensiva, si él era el único que lo entendía, que lo escuchaba y lo ayudaba, ya que nadie era capaz de extenderle una mano una mano amiga, que le ayudara a salir adelante.

-Déjame ayudarte.-le dijo el ojinegro en forma de suplica.

Naruto lo observo por un momento_.-" ¿en verdad valía la pena seguir adelante? "- _el chico se preguntaba mentalmente, pero por otra parte que podría perder, ya no le quedaba mucho, a si que porque no arriesgarse, desvió su mirada hacia su regazo donde descansaban sus manos, las miro fijamente por unos minutos, mientras pensaba en mil cosas más.

_-"Sasuke nunca me ha defraudado".-_se decía mental mente.-_"desde el día que lo conocí, siempre ha estado a mi lado".-_ el chico dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el ojinegro, lo miraba atentamente.-_"nos vemos mañana, no me olvides"-._ Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, era verdad, nunca lo había defraudado, siempre que lo necesitaba ahí se encontraba, como en ese momento. Una pequeña lágrima se aventuró por su rostro, bajando suavemente por su pálida mejilla, después de tanto tiempo había podido sacar un poco de su frustración, su miedo, estrés, el dolor que había acumulado durante años.

Naruto solo asintió, dándole a entender a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a salir adelante, dispuesto a recibir la ayuda que le proporcionaba.

Sasuke se alegro realmente, sonrió de una manera totalmente diferente, una sonrisa amable y sincera, una que solamente se permitía mostrársela al chico frente a él.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, el ojinegro, encendió el auto nuevamente, llevaría al rubio a su casa, el silencio se hizo presente una vez más, pero este no era incomodo, al contrario se encontraba cómodo y relajante, Naruto tenía la mirada fija en el cristal, observaba la calle, los arboles que se encontraban alrededor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El deportivo de Sasuke se puede observar afuera de la casa del rubio, este aun no baja del auto, mantiene la mirada agachada, mientras juega con sus manos.

-¿Naruto le dirás a tus padres?- le cuestionó el azabache, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Naruto miro al ojinegro con duda, esa era una respuesta difícil, decirle a sus padres, nunca desde que tiene conciencia o desde que comenzaron los problemas, les había dicho una sola palabra de lo que sucedía, y ahora de la noche a la mañana, les contaría todo lo que había pasado en su vida, era difícil tenía que admitirlo, y más ahora que tenia a un lado al ojinegro ya que más de un secreto le guardaba a él también.

-Tienes que decirles.- apunto el azabache.

Si Sasuke tenía razón, siempre la tenía, así que algo inseguro asintió con la cabeza. Ambos el rubio y el ojinegro bajaron del auto para dirigirse a la entrada del primero.

Naruto respirando hondo antes de tocar, con tres golpes anuncio su llegada, sus laves la verdad ni se preocupo por buscarlas ya que la verdad no tenía idea de donde se encontraban.

-¡ya voy!- se escucho el grito de Kushina.

En ese momento el rubio se puso nervioso, ya sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre, y peor aun su padre, no, no quería ni imaginarlo, en ese momento quería salir corriendo.

Kushina apresurada abre la puerta, y queda impactada con lo que ve, su pequeño Naruto, estaba pálido y tenía sangre por doquier.- ¿Naruto que te paso?- soltó exaltada al ver el estado de su hijo, rápidamente miro al muchacho que estaba a su lado, frunciéndole el ceño al ver el golpe que tenía en la mejilla.

Naruto se percato de la mirada de su madre y rápidamente se coloco frente a Sasuke.- No mamá él no tiene la culpa.-

Minato apareció por tal escándalo que estaba formando su esposa, miro a Naruto rápidamente con una actitud seria. – ¿Naruto te peleaste?-

El chico miro a su padre, vaya él nunca lo miraba de esa manera a menos que estuviera verdaderamente molesto, intimidado por este, decidió desviar su mirada.- No exactamente.- soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

Un incomodo silencio se formo, se podía sentir la tención en el lugar, y finalmente soltando un suspiro Minato decidió hablar.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-bueno…- dijo Naruto.

-Primero entra y toma una ducha.- se adelanto a decir Kushina.

Naruto miro su ropa, era verdad era un asco, primero se asearía y luego les contaría lo sucedido.

Por otro lado el ojinegro sentía que sobraba en ese lugar, y cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse, Naruto lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.-No te vayas.- le susurro en forma de suplica. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y los cuatro entraron al domicilio.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y los padres de Naruto, esperaban sentados en la sala a que el chico bajara, Minato al igual que Kushina miraban al ojinegro de forma interrogativa, tratando de encontrar la respuesta de lo sucedido en el, Sasuke incomodo por la situación decidió desviar la mirada a un lugar inespecífico.

En ese momento Naruto apareció bajando las escaleras, tenía una playera naranja, que asían conjunto con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, alrededor se du cuello colgaba una toalla para evitar que mojara su espalda. Llego a la sala, y se coloco a un lado del azabache, un silencio se prolongo por unos minutos, Sasuke esperaba que el rubio dijera algo pero parecía que el chico tenía problemas, al parecer una batalla interna.

El rubio miro a Sasuke por un momento, suplicándole con la mirada que lo ayudara, pero como demonios él lo ayudaría, el rubio tenía la palabra en la boca, el ojiazul tenía que dar explicaciones no él.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Minato rompiendo el mutismo.- ¿acaso el problema fue entre ustedes?- pregunto obvio, por la mejilla lastimada de Sasuke.

-No el no fue.- volvió a defender el rubio a su amigo, vaya como sus padres sacaban conclusiones tan precipitadamente.

-Entonces, dinos que fue lo que paso.- dijo Kushina esperando una buena explicación.

-bueno…- el rubio se encogió de hombros como empezar, era difícil, pero ya estaba ahí tenía que decirles.-fueron unos chicos de la preparatoria.- soltó casi en susurro.- Sasuke llego y me ayudo.-

-y exactamente ¿a qué te ayudo?- pregunto nuevamente Minato.

-bueno, yo iba saliendo del instituto, cuando llegaron y me acorralaron, si Sasuke no hubiera llegado estaría peor.- termino diciendo el rubio con la mirada agachada.

-Naruto tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.- dijo Kushina preocupada.

-Eso no es todo.- por fin se había dignado a hablar el azabache.- ¿verdad Naruto?- le pregunto al rubio mientras lo miraba seriamente, el sabía que había algo más.

Naruto se tenso un poco más, y Sasuke lo puedo observar, si él no se tragaba el cuento de, "esta es la primera vez que me molestan", no era obvio que al chico lo fastidiaban desde mucho antes.

-¿hay algo más que quieras decirnos cariño?- le cuestiono Kushina con voz dulce, quería darle al muchacho confianza, para que este se animara hablar, quería saber todo lo que le pasaba a su hijo, se preocupaba por él.

Minato miro al rubio, pero esta vez su mirada era suave y comprensiva, esto hizo que Naruto tuviera más confianza, bueno después de todo ya se encontraba en ese lugar, mejor soltar la sopa de una vez por todas, sabía que sus padres lo comprenderían, un tanto nervioso comenzó a jugar con sus manos, y seguido de esto solo asintió, dándoles a entender que eso no era todos.

El chico comenzó relatándoles como desde el primer día de clases en la preparatoria habían comenzado los problemas, como en cuanto coloco el primer pie en el aula todos los miraron raro, como si de un fenómeno se trataba, como se escuchaban los murmullos a su espalda, las miradas desagradables que le dedicaban acompañadas de muecas y caras desagradables, también sobre los empujones y golpes, que el ocultaba siempre con una excusa, pero de un momento a otro paro en seco su historia, tenía la cabeza agachada, e inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, sus manos estaban sobre su regazo vueltas puños.

_-"¿Cómo les diré lo que sucedió ese día?"- _Se preguntaba mentalmente-_¿Qué van a pensar de mi cuando lo sepan?"- _ el chico tenia la mirada perdida, y constantemente mordía su labio inferior, lucia como si hubiera hecho algo malo, algo atroz.

-¿Naruto que sucede?- le pregunto el azabache al ver como el rubio estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

-hubo un día, en el cual unos chicos me encerraron en encerraron en el baño de hombres.- se detuvo un momento ya que sentía que le faltaba el aire.-no recuerdo exactamente cuentos eran pero… tres de ellos me introdujeron a un cubículo y ellos se metieron con migo.-

El rubio comenzó agitarse, su respiración era algo irregular, y sus manos empezaron a temblar ante el recuerdo.- uno de ellos me coloco una mano en la boca, yo… yo estaba asustado no sabía lo que me iban hacer…- la voz de Naruto de ser calmada comenzó a sonar un poco alterada, comenzaba a quebrársele y esto les preocupo a los presentes.

El chico sintió sus ojos arder, su labio inferior también había comenzado a temblar, y empezaba a tener dificultad para hablar, ya que un nudo en la garganta se había comenzado a formar.-otro comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa….y… y el tercero había comenzado con mis pantalones.- un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.-Uno de ellos… se acerco hacia mi rostro…-Naruto levanto su rostro, tenía sus cejas encorvadas hacia arriba, y miles de cristales salinos caían de sus ojos, el chico lucia afligido, su mirada reflejaba culpa y miedo, se sentía destrozado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado.-se… se acerco a mi oído y me dijo que…..- el chico se llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro, quería ocultar su vergüenza, se sentía tan poca cosa.-_"A partir de ahora tú serás mi zorra".-_dijo entre sollozos.

Minato y Kushina quedaron paralizados no, no podía ser verdad.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con incredibilidad, sentía la boca seca, sus manos le temblaban a igual que sus piernas.-_"no, no es cierto".- _se decía mentalmente mientras observaba como el pequeño cuerpo del rubio se sacudía.-_"no, no era verdad, no pudieron abusar de Naruto…".-_


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**No me olvides **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Un nuevo comienzo.**_

Los patios, aulas y pasillos de la extensa preparatoria, se encontraban vacios como era costumbre, desde el día que había comenzado a asistir a esa institución que era casi tres meses aproximadamente, Naruto había tomado ese hábito, le gustaba la soledad del lugar, después de un largo y cansado día de clases, al chico le agradaba pasearse por el lugar con toda la calma del mundo, sintiendo la atmosfera a su alrededor algo satisfactoria y relajante, respirar el aire fresco que ofrecía la vegetación, la soledad y el simple hecho de poder caminar por los pasillos y patios sin que lo señalaran con el dedo, era placentero.

Para ser sinceros, el lugar no le desagradaba del todo, aparte de los malos alumnos mal educados e infantiles, de uno que otro insulto o empujón de su parte o de los desagradables rostros que tenía que ver a diario, la verdad no estaba tan mal, a comparación de la secundaria ese lugar era el paraíso.

Además al parecer sus calificaciones no eran del todo mal, en el primer corte le fue bien, gracias a las insistencias de su amigo, el que lo hubiera puesto a estudiar o le recordara cada minuto del día que esa ya era la preparatoria y tenía que echarle todas la ganas, le había ayudado de sobremanera, y daba gracias, aunque en un principio quería aventar a Sasuke por algún acantilado, el chico parecía un molesto mosquito que no se marcha hasta que cumplía su propósito, picar y dejar esa molesta picazón que no te deja en paz durante una semana.

Decidido a marcharse de una vez por todas, camino más apresurado hacia la salida, ya que a decir verdad aun quedaba un largo tramo para llegar a esta.

Pero rápidamente su rumbo fue cambiado, ya que alguien lo sujeto por la espalda, haciéndolo dar un respingo por la sorpresa, de repente otros dos chicos al parecer de grados superiores, se colocaron frente a él con una sonrisa, que a simple vista no te transmitían confianza.

De un momento a otro, ya se encontraba en los baños de hombres dentro de un cubículo, la verdad no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a ese sito, ya que su mente se había perdido en algún lugar en el transcurso del camino.

Volviendo por fin a la realidad, el chico comenzó a gritar un sin fin de maldiciones y palabrotas que resonaban en todo ese mal oliente y desagradable lugar, forcejeando tirando de sus brazos y piernas que estaban prisioneras por dos de los chicos que ni siquiera conocía, y que no recordaba haberles hecho algo malo como para estarle jugando esta broma pesada, comenzó a sentir la desesperación a flor de piel, ya que un tercero había aparecido y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa sin pudor alguno, siendo víctima del pánico, comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente para alejar de cualquier modo a ese descarado tipo que estaba frente a él, haciendo caso omiso de que gracias a sus jaloneos estaba lastimando sus muñecas y tobillos debido al fuerte agarre de los otros dos que le sujetaba.

Uno de sus captores, irritado por los gritos y forcejeos del rubio, decido tapar su boca para opacar un poco su voz, ya que a un había personal en el lugar y no quería que los descubrieran.

Una mano se aventuro al botón de sus pantalones, esto hizo que su autocontrol se desatara y callera en una crisis total, se sentía morir, ¿qué rayos pensaban hacerle?, sentía miedo y mucho, en ese momento deseaba ser ignorado y pasar desapercibido, ser simplemente odiado, y solamente recibir insultos y uno que otro golpe que no lo herían de gravedad, todo eso era mejor a comparación de lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

El sujeto frente a él se acerco lentamente a su rostro, su boca término sobre su oído donde el rubio podía sentir su gélido aliento.- Escúchame bien, quiero que te quede bien claro.- susurro en su oído haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.- a partir de ahora tú serás mi zorra.-

Naruto se quedo en blanco al escuchar esas vulgares palabras, ¿qué significaba eso?, su cabeza comenzó a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero no encontraba una respuesta clara, o una explicación concreta.

Pero mientras trataba de asimilar todas esas dudas que quería encontrar una repuesta, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, lo iban a violar, no, no podía ser verdad, paralizado por el miedo el chico frente a él aprovecho el estado en el que se encontraba, despojándolo de la poca ropa que le quedaba, su mano comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre su pecho desnudo, el rubio regreso a la realidad al sentir el frio contacto, comenzado con la dura tarea de zafarse del agarre, para así poder salir de esa maldita pesadilla.

Durante el forcejeo, logro morder la mano con la que opacaban sus gritos, logrando liberarse y así poder pedir la ayuda que necesitaba.- ¡Ayúdenme!- soltó el rubio en un grito desgarrado lleno de miedo.- ¡por favor, alguien ayúdeme!-

Una bofetada fue lo que hizo eco en todo el lugar, lo habían golpeado, haciendo que de su labio rebalsara ese liquido carmesí, el rostro del rubio permaneció de lado donde había terminado por aquella bofetada, estaba en shock.

-muy mal pulga.- le dijo el sujeto frente a él, con una mueca de enojo y desagrado.-nosotros queríamos que lo disfrutaras.- dijo con burla.

La primera lágrima cayó en ese momento, cuando el ojiazul observo como el maldito se acercaba hacia él y comenzaba a besar su cuello con lujuria, otra más le siguió, cuando comenzó a sentir los mordiscos en sus pezones, y muchas más cayeron cuando se estaba acercando a su objetivo. Poco a poco iba descendiendo el degenerado, y eso asuntaba al rubio, porque ya sabía cuál era el objetivo del otro.

-Vamos Hidan date prisa no tenemos todo el día.- soltó uno de sus captores algo impaciente.

Nuevamente el albino subió para darle la cara a Naruto.-Esto te va a gustar.-le aseguro con una sonrisa sádica sobre su rostro. El rubio pudo observa como el albino se despojaba de sus propios pantalones, y como se acercaba a él con desesperante lentitud, pudo sentir como su corazón esta acelerado de sobremanera, su respiración se hizo irregular, gracias al llanto y a lo asustado que estaba, solo esperaba lo peor en ese momento sabia que ya no había salida, sintió el tacto de las frías manos de Hidan sobre sus muslos._-"¡maldición!"- el ojiazul solo podía escuchar las carcajadas por parte del albino y sus acompañantes. _

_-Esto te va a gustar.-_

_-¡No!-_

_- A partir de ahora tú serás mi zorra.-_

_-Por favor… ya basta…-_

_-¡Mírame!, ¡Maldita sea!-_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y solo logro observar la oscuridad del lugar, se encontraba en su habitación, ya era de noche, así que esta estaba oscura y solo una pequeña lámpara de la calle lograba iluminarla un poco.

El ojiazul estaba sudando y su corazón estaba a mil por hora, sus ojos estaban húmedos –_"una pesadilla".- _se dijo mentalmente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro.-_"solo fue una pesadilla".-_

Vaya no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, lo único que recordaba, era que había subido a su habitación después de la dramática situación que había ocurrido esa misma noche.

Después de haberle confesado a sus padres y a su amigo lo que le habían hecho, todo había quedado en un incomodo silencio, tan solo se escuchaban los sollozos del rubio.

Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, nadie decía nada, y eso le asustaba, pero de un momento a otro Kushina se había abalanzado contra él, abrazándolo de forma excesiva, y al igual que él, derramaba miles de cristales salinos, lograba sentir como su mano subía y bajaba sobre su espalda en forma de consuelo, y enseguida se empezaron a escuchar los gritos, maldiciones e incoherencia que decía Sasuke, el cómo le exigía el nombre del maldito que le había hecho semejante fechoría.

Por otro lado Minato solo permaneció sentado en el sofá frente a él, este solo pasaba sus manos por su cabello furiosamente.

La verdad ya no estaba poniendo la suficiente atención a su alrededor, solo lograba escuchar uno que otro murmullo, como –_"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?", o un "no te preocupes todo estará bien".- _ por parte de Kushina.

Su mundo se había caído en pedazos en ese momento, no sabía qué era lo que pensaban de el después de semejante confesión y a decir verdad ya no le importaba mucho.

Y ahora que volvía a recordar todo lo que le había pasado en su corta vida, se preguntaba ¿si realmente valía la pena seguir adelante?, ya que comenzaba a pensar que la vida no tenía ningún sentido para él, ¿para qué vivir una vida llena de infortunio?..¿Que no era mejor cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás?, era mejor quedar sumido en la oscuridad que seguir soportando todo ese tipo de maltrato, y si lo pensaba mejor ¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban en hacerle la vida imposible? Tal vez ¿por qué era diferente a los demás?... Pero ¿Qué tenia de diferente? A veces no lograba entender a los humanos, ¿Qué se ganaban ellos al hacerlo sentir tan miserable?

Y ahora que se encontraba en su habitación sentado sobre su cama, volvía a preguntarse todo ese tipo de cosas que solo lograban hacer que le doliera la cabeza.

Si mal no recordaba, Sasuke un día le había dicho que todos los humanos tenían un propósito en la vida y eso era lo que los alentaba a salir a delante, eso era lo que le daba sentido a sus vidas, y se preguntaba si él tendría algún propósito, objetivo o meta para poder seguir viviendo como una persona normal, pero en realidad no encontraba nada para poder decir "_quiero seguir viviendo, porque quiero lograr mis sueños",_ ya que sus sueños murieron en el instante que le robaron su ultima pisca de inocencia.

A decir verdad, últimamente no pensaba en un futuro favorecedor como todos los chicos de su edad lo hacían, el al contrario, solo pensaba cuando iba a llegar el día en el cual lo dejaran de molestar las malditas pesadillas que siempre lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera, y pensaba que ese día sería el de su muerte, la verdad muchas veces llego a pensar en ella con demasiado anhelo, se preguntaba cuándo llegaría el maldito día en el cual dejara de respirar y ya no lograra despertar o cuando olvidaría todo su maldito infierno, si, olvidar también era una buena opción, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le sentía cierto miedo a la muerte, ya que no sabía si iba hacer mejor o peor que su deplorable vida.

Vencido por todo ese tipo de pensamientos, escondió su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban recargados sobre sus rodillas, vaya otra noche en la cual no podría conciliar el sueño.

El timbre de la casa Uzumaki sonó muy temprano, apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y el timbre de esa casa había comenzado a sonar, Kushina rápidamente abrió la puerta y frente a ella se encontraba el azabache, lucia más relajado que la noche anterior, pero esas bonitas ojeras que adornaba sus ojos, decían que él tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

Por la noche entes de que el ojinegro se marchara Kushina y Minato le habían pedido de favor si podía ir a la mañana siguiente a hacerle compañía al rubio, ya que ellos tenían que salir a arreglar el asunto con el tal Hidan y con el director de la escuela, y la verdad no quería dejar al chico solo ya que en esas condiciones nuca se sabía que podía llegar hacer si se llegaba a quedar solo, Sasuke por su parte sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, y como lo había prometido ahí se encontraba.

Kushina se hizo a un lado para qué el ojinegro pudiera entrar, este comprendiendo el mensaje de dicha acción y se introdujo en el domicilio.

Una vez dentro se dedico a buscar con su oscura mirada al rubio.- ¿y Naruto?- preguntó al percatarse que el chico no se encontraba en el lugar.

Minato y Kushina lo miraron con pesar, ya que Naruto no se había dignado esa mañana a bajar, y eso les preocupaba.-en su habitación.- apunto Kushina mientras miraba al azabache.- no ha querido bajar, dice que se siente cansado, así que lo dejamos descansar.-

-ya veo.- soltó el azabache.

Mientras tanto el rubio se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke cuando empezó a escuchar voces en la planta baja de la casa, no quería bajar y ahora menos, se sentía cansado ya que no había podido dormir toda la noche como había predicho, pero ahora con el ojinegro en casa, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que salir de su habitación y darle la cara, pero no en ese momento, se quedaría en su habitación un rato mas y después bajaría.

Kushina en la planta baja le indicaba a Sasuke donde se encontraban los teléfonos por si llegaba a necesitarlos, donde había comida recién hecha por si Naruto llegaba a tener hambre al igual que él, y una que otra cosa sin importancia.

Pronto los padres de Naruto se vieron fuera de la casa encaminándose al auto para emprender su camino hacia la preparatoria, Sasuke solo los miraba desde el gran ventanal de la sala sin expresión alguna.

De algún modo esa casa que siempre se sentía cálida, ahora se sentía más fría que nunca, claramente se podía aprecia la falta del ojiazul a su alrededor, Naruto siempre había tenido esa aura agradable esa que desprendía día tras día, el chico siempre había lucido fuerte ante cualquier situación, siempre mostraba una calurosa sonrisa, que ahora viéndolo mejor solo era una maldita mascara que ocultaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado.

Sasuke no lograba imaginarse cómo fue que paso Naruto por ese trágico momento, solo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido, tan solo imaginarse el dolor y desesperación del chico, hacia que un gran nudo comenzara a formarse en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sentía esas malditas nauseas amargas que subían y terminaban en su reseca boca.

Como le hubiera gustado haber estado en el momento que esos malditos se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima, como quisiera encontrarlos en ese mismo instante y partirles la cara, toda la frustración, impotencia, y coraje que sentía en ese momento comenzaba a sacarle de quicio, se sentía culpable e inútil por no haber sido capaz de haber ayudado a su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, sin ser capaz de hacer algo para que aquellos malditos desgraciados pagaran por tal acción tan aberrante, el tan solo pensar en eso hacía que sus puños temblaran al igual que sus piernas, que su furia aumentara y lo segara por instantes, tenía que calmarse y él lo sabía, debía mantener la calma por el bien de Naruto, ya que estaba dispuesto a ser su apoyo.

No importaba cuan hundido estuviera Naruto, el estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a la más temible oscuridad, estaba dispuesto a impulsarse a la corriente sin importar que esta lo arrastrara de igual manera, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ella y si el rubio se ahogaba el se ahogaría a su lado.

El había tomado una decisión además de que lo había prometido, ayudaría al ojiazul a salir adelante y lo protegería de cualquiera que quisiera ponerle un dedo encima.

8:30 de la mañana marcaba el reloj, una hora había pasado exactamente desde que el azabache se había quedado en la casa de los Uzumakis.

Sasuke por lo tanto estaba en una batalla interna, no sabía si ir a despertar al rubio o dejarlo descansar un poco más, pero de alguna forma los nervios lo estaban matando, quería saber cómo se encontraba, y sin más se aventuro escalera arriba.

Sin problemas logro encontrar la habitación de Naruto, ya que el azabache conocía muy bien ese lugar, desde que conoce al chico había visitado la casa, así que no era ningún problema para él.

Toco, una..., dos..., tres veces esperando una respuesta del ojiazul.- ¿Naruto estas despierto?- pregunto con cautela el azabache.

-si…- se logro escuchar dentro de la habitación la voz algo apagada de Naruto.

-¿puedo pasar?- volvió a cuestionar el ojinegro, esperando una afirmativa de su amigo.

Naruto dentro de su habitación, se pensó la posible respuesta que daría, vamos no era educado dejar a Sasuke afuera de su habitación, pero por otro lado, no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, además aun tenia puesto su pijama, su cabello era un verdadero desastre y a juzgar por su demacrada cara, que estaba seguro que la adornaba las malditas ojeras por no haber pasado una buena noche.

Pero bueno que se le iba hacer, Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de ir a su casa a hacerle compañía, lo cual lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, solo un poco, el saber que al menos alguien se preocupaba por él, le hacía sentir que su existencia no era del todo un desperdicio, como muchos otros se lo había recalcado.

El ojinegro al no escuchar respuesta, estaba dispuesto a irse, no entraría si Naruto no lo quería, lo menos que quería era incomodarlo en ese momento, si quería estar solo lo respetaría, pero en ese momento se escucho la afirmativa del rubio.

Girándose nuevamente sobre sus tobillos, Sasuke quedo frente a la puerta de nueva cuenta, coloco la mano sobre la perilla y cauteloso abrió la puerta, se adentro a la habitación a paso lento, con su mirada busco a su rubio a migo, y ahí lo encontró sentado sobre la cama recargado en la cabecera, este lo miro por un momento aun con su mano en la perilla.

Naruto al sentir su mirada rápidamente escondió la suya, haciendo que el azabache sintiera en su pecho un sentimiento de culpa.

Por un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio, nadie decía nada, hasta que el ojinegro cerró la puerta tras de él, fue el único sonido que se escucho en el lugar.

Sasuke solo se dedicaba a ver al chico frente a él, y se preguntaba como debería de comportarse ahora, de cierto modo tenía miedo de que Naruto se sintiera intimidado por su presencia, o por cualquier cosas que mencionara, no era como si el chico le fuera diferente, no, el lo miraba de la misma forma en que lo había visto los últimos años, era su amigo y no dejaría que esa situación rompiera ese lazo que habían construido con el paso de los años.

Pero en verdad lo asustaba el saber que Naruto le rehuyera como lo estaba haciendo ahora, o pensar que con tan solo acercarse, el chico lo mirara con miedo o peor aun lo odiara, entonces que tenía que hacer, por el momento no se atrevía a pronunciar alguna palabra, solo se encontraba de pie en esa habitación ajena.

Naruto por su parte podía sentir la tención en el lugar y como Sasuke le clavaba la mirada, sabía que el azabache ya lo observaba con otros ojos, por alguna razón sabia que ya nada sería como antes y eso de algún modo lo entristecía, ya que él había sido su primer amigo y único hasta el momento y saber que de la noche a la mañana toda su vida diera un giro tan drástico hacia que su estado de ánimo cayera a un más bajo de lo que estaba.

Entonces en ese momento su cerebro comenzó a procesar la situación, bueno de alguna forma entendía el comportamiento del ojinegro, mira que saber que a tu amigo lo trataron peor que una prostituta era degradante hasta para el mismo, tal vez sentía asco o desagrado hacia su persona, o podía sentir cual maloliente basura era, como ya no valía nada como persona después de ese acontecimiento.

Una sonrisa que daba mucho que decir, se formo en el rostro del rubio, una que transmitía miles de sentimientos, como la amargura, la desesperación, miedo, dolor, todo lo contrario a la felicidad o algún sinónimo de ella, era una sonrisa que prácticamente no cuadraba con el afligido rostro de Naruto. A simple vista se podía observar como el chico estaba atrapado en un mar de sentimientos, en uno que le era muy difícil de combatir, y que dudaba mucho que pudiera salir.

A Sasuke esto le pareció extraño, que podía estar pasando en la perturbada mente del chico.

-Sasuke ¿Qué piensas de mi?- pregunto Naruto con voz apagada, su mirada se encontraba puesta en su regazo, aun que en realidad no lo estaba mirando.

El azabache se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz del ojiazul, y su cara se lleno de confusión al procesar su pregunta-_"¿Qué pienso de él?"-_ se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba a su amigo.

Naruto levanto el rostro y miro al azabache a los ojos, quería respuestas y que fueran sinceras.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra al mirar los ojos de Naruto, claramente habían perdido ese hermoso brillo que siempre le había gustado, ahora su mirada lucia apagada y triste, su rostro esta sin expresión alguna.- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le cuestiono.

Naruto volvió a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, una llena de sarcasmo y resentimiento.-tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero.-

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke entendió, el chico quería saber ahora como lo veía, si cambiaria su forma de pensar hacia él, si seguiría su amista como hasta ese día, el azabache de algún modo se sintió ofendido, creía que le había demostrado lo suficiente a Naruto como para hacerle saber que pasar lo que pasara el siempre estaría con él, y nunca lo juzgaría.

-Vamos Naruto, yo nunca te juzgare, siempre te veré de la misma manera que lo he hecho en los últimos años.- soltó el azabache seguro sin titubeos.

-¡entonces dime porque diablos estas parado ahí como un estúpido!, ¡no soy un fenómeno Sasuke!- soltó exaltado el rubio.

-¡no estoy diciendo que lo seas!-

-¡no necesitas decírmelo para que me dé cuenta!-

Sasuke solo lo miro en silencio, estaba molesto, no sabía porque pero lo estaba.

-me quiero morir Sasuke- dijo el rubio con sus cejas encorvadas hacia riba.-me quiero morir…-

-Oh, por favor no digas eso.- le pidió el azabache en modo de suplica, le dolía que hablara de esa manera, no podía permitirse que el rubio perdiera toda esperanza de vida, era joven y tenía mucho por que vivir.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con sarcasmo el ojiazul, mientras mostraba una sonrisa amarga.- después de todo le doy lastima a todo el mundo, y no se cansan de decirme que yo y mi patética vida son un asco.-

-Naruto es suficiente.-

-no sería mejor estar muerto.-

-ya basta.-

-a si le ahorraría problemas al mundo y terminaría con mi patética existencia.-

-¡Naruto ya basta, es suficiente!- soltó colérico Sasuke por la forma tan negativa de hablar de su amigo.

-¡No Sasuke!- soltó a grito abierto el rubio, mientras su mirada se volvía acuosa debido a las lagrimas que había empezado acumularse en sus ojos.-¡estoy cansado de que me humillen, de que me pisoteen como si de una cucaracha me tratase, de que me golpeen, de que me digan que no valgo nada!...!maldición! me tratan peor que un animal!, ¡ soy un ser humano Sasuke!- dijo mientras un pequeño sollozo salía de sus labios.

-¡Naruto por favor no pienses de esa manera!- dijo el azabache entrando en la desesperación al igual que su amigo, no sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y eso comenzaba a estresarlo de sobremanera.-¡¿escucha lo que estás diciendo?!-

-¡cómo no quieres que lo haga!-

Sasuke se acerco al rubio con paso decidido, tomo sus hombros y lo agito bruscamente.- ¡piensa en tu familia maldita sea!... ¡¿cómo crees que se sentirían tus padres si llegara a pasarte algo?! ¡No solo pienses en ti mismo!-

Naruto dio un respingo, cuando Sasuke lo tomo de los hombros con cierta tosquedad.

- ¡yo también estoy aquí! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora al saber que te hicieron daño?!- soltó Sasuke con cierto deje de tristeza en sus palabras, se podía sentir la desesperación impregnada en ella.-no quiero perderte…- dijo el azabache mientras su mirada se escondía tras su flequillos.-quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, que veas la vida diferente…- dijo mientras atraía al rubio a su pecho.

Naruto se quedo estático, su mirada se abrió excesivamente, y su boca quedo entre abierta, Sasuke lo estaba abrazando, nadie aparte de sus padres lo había hecho, se sentía extraño, no era algo incomodo, al contrario se sentía bien, y al final su cabeza termino apoyada en su pecho ya que este era más alto que el.

El ojiazul se relajo un poco, y al cerrar sus ojos dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo puedo verla diferente?- dijo mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de su garganta.- ya no se qué hacer Sasuke….-

-yo hare que la veas diferente.- le susurro el azabache en ese abrazo, que solo transmitía, comprensión, apoyo, cariño, sentimientos que en ese momento necesitaba el rubio.- confía en mi.-

-ya no quiero sufrir...- susurro bajito Naruto.

-te prometo que ya no lo harás, confía en mí, no permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo.- dijo el azabache mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio.

-¿me lo prometes?- soltó el ojiazul, mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirara al azabache a los ojos.

Sasuke miro esa mirara acuosa y suplicante, Naruto lucia tan vulnerable en ese momento, nunca en su vida lo había visto de esa manera.- te lo juro, te lo juro por mi vida…-

Al rubio le basto esa mirada sincera al igual que sus palabras, Sasuke nunca se había mostrado con el de esa manera, de alguna forma lo asía sentir seguro, sabía que a su lado nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo.

En ese momento fue cuando se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo, recordaba cada palabra que había dicho, y a decir verdad sentía pena de sí mismo, como había siquiera pensado en la muerte, como no se había dado cuenta que tenia a una maravillosa persona a su lado, como diablos había pensado en dejar solos a sus padres, ellos lo amaban, se preocupaban por él, era estúpido pensar que no tenía nada en la vida, pero por dios era humano, en algún momento se tenía que quebrar, ya era demasiado lo que estaba cargando.

El tan solo recordar como tuvo que esconder cada marca que le dejaron en su cuerpo, como el tan solo mirarse en el espejo era una tortura, un recuerdo vivo de lo que le había pasado, si los recuerdos, el cómo suplicaban que lo dejaran tranquilo, que ya no lo lastimaran, que no abusaran de él, aun tenia presente esas horribles imágenes de Hidan burlándose, riéndose, golpeándolo, humillándolo, marcándolo como suyo, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero que de algún modo tenía que salir adelante, tenía que comenzar de nuevo, si, un nuevo comienzo donde las heridas se volverían cicatrices y con el paso de los años se borraría una que otra, pero no desaparecerían del todo, quedaría ahí la espina, la grieta que marco su vida.

Naruto nuevamente escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, dejando salir todo en dolor y sentimientos que había acumulado con el paso de los años por medio de las lágrimas y gimoteos.

Sasuke logro apreciar como el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto se sacudía sobre su pecho, se sentía extraño, desde días atrás se sentía raro al estar junto al rubio, por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzaba a latir descontroladamente, y sentía un calor inexplicable sobre su pecho, un sentimiento que ni él sabía que era capaz de experimentar.

La verdad no sabía que era, pero se sentía bien, muy bien…

El azabache nuevamente envolvió a Naruto con sus brazos, y recargo su mejilla sobre su cabeza, de ningún modo dejaría que lo lastimaran de nuevo, juraba por su vida que lo protegería….


	4. Fuegos artificiales

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios amigos, así me daré cuenta si realmente les interesa la historia porfa . **_

_**No me olvides **_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Fuegos artificiales.**_

Un chico se puede observar sentado en uno de los tantos asientos libres de la biblioteca, solo, pensando en sus cosas y observando los grandes ventanales del lugar como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, su mirada reflejaba aburrimiento como desinterés total, ya que el chico rubio no se encontraba ahí por gusto, Oh no claro que no, como si a él le gustara leer tanto, era lo que más odiaba, nunca le encontraba sentido sentarse un montón de horas a leer "quien sabe que", para eso estaban las películas, para que te relataran una buena historia y no te desgastaras tanto la vista, según él, si leía solo era para algún examen, solo para eso, para estudiar todo el santo día esos tediosos libros de Física, como odiaba la materia, era aburridísima, que acaso el "tipo o tipa" que lo invento no tenía nada que hacer para crear semejante fastidio.

En ese momento sus interesantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fastidioso pitido de su celular.-_"que idiota por que no le quite el sonido".- _se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido, ya que las personas presentes le riñeron con un típico "shhhh" para que callara ese enfadoso sonido, vaya que era escandaloso, pero así era el ojiazul, siempre le gustaban las cosas extravagantes, era como un "mírame ahuevo " o como un blanco andante, siempre llevando ropas de colores chillones, como si no le bastara su cabello amarillo pollito.

Con pereza abrió su celular, al parecer había recibido un mensaje, "_ya estoy aquí te espero en la entrada" _bien era de Sasuke, por fin se había dignado a aparecer el tipo, ya llevaba fácil 20 minutos en ese lugar, ya era un nuevo récord ya que el no pasaba más de 5 minutos, pero tenía que estas ahí aunque no quisiera.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Sasuke, porque de todos los lugares en semejante preparatoria, se le había ocurrido la biblioteca, que acaso estaba loco, era lo más probable, porque él sabía exactamente que odiaba ese lugar.

_-"¿Qué tal en los patios?"-_

_-"No, no siempre hay maestros en los patios".-_

_- "¿Y en las aulas?"-_

_-"NO…."-_

_-"¿En la cafetería?"-_

_-"NO..."-_

_-"¡A pues! ! ¿En donde carajo?!" -_

Y ese fue el mayor error que cometió el rubio, preguntar en donde, dejarle la decisión a su extraño amigo de ojos oscuros.

Flash Back

_-oye Naruto.- _

_El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del azabache, estaba tan metido en sus cosas, que no recordaba que se encontraba aun en la habitación con él, algo cansado por lo sucedido solo se dedico a voltearse para quedar de frente, y así darle a entender a Sasuke que lo estaba escuchando._

_-sabes he estado pensando.- soltó el azabache con aire pensativo, ya que coloco una mano bajo su barbilla comenzando a acariciarla.- ¿no crees que sería mejor cambiarte de preparatoria?-_

_-¿Cambiarme?- dijo el ojiazul en forma de pregunta, vaya hacer un cambio, no sonaba mal pero, la verdad en ese momento no tenia cabeza para ese tipo de cosas._

_-sí, estaría genial que asistieras a la misma preparatoria que yo.- le aseguro el de ojos negros con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- solo piénsalo tú, yo y los extraños de mis compañeros, no suena tan mal.-_

_-¿extraños?-_

_-bueno no son tan malos, eso creo.- dijo el azabache en forma de broma, quería animarle el día al chico, no era su estilo estar bromeando y esas cosas pero, haría lo que sea por él._

_-ahora lo que menos quiero es conocer a más personas, a si que no gracias.- murmuro Naruto, con aire de desinterés total, en realidad no le llamaba mucho la atención.- además aun falta un mes para que terminen las clases y no creo que puedan hacer un cambio a estas alturas.-_

_-lo sé, por eso esperaremos a que termine el semestre.- le contradijo el ojinegro, no aceptaría un no como respuesta._

_-Sasuke no tengo tan buenas calificaciones como las tuyas nunca me aceptarían en ese lugar.-le debatió el rubio tratando de salir del problema, pero Sasuke era tan insistente, parecía una mula por dios._

_-mi padre conoce al director, le puedo pedir que hable con él, así que no hay problema con eso, además tus calificaciones ya no son tan malas, no me estés poniendo pretextos.- ¡jaque!, sabía que el chico se había quedado sin argumentos._

_Una mirada llena de enojo era lo que Naruto le dedicaba a su amigo, enojo literalmente, ¿Qué le pasaba al tipo? ¿Qué nunca se rendía? ¡Ah! No… como si no lo conociera… Sasuke era de esas personas raritas del tipo "soy el mejor del mundo y nadie me gana", y se atrevía a decirle extraños a sus propios compañeros de clase, era el menos indicado para decir eso._

_Se preguntaba ¿Cómo serian? ¿Serian buenas personas como dio a entender Sasuke? O ¿Todo lo contrario? era difícil volver a confiar en las personas, sí que lo era, después de todo lo que había vivido, lo último que quisiera es volver a caer en lo mismo, vaya que la vida era difícil, según sus nervios._

_-¡Ah sí! Otra cosa, casi lo olvido.- dijo un poco entusiasmado el chico, que era raro en su persona, Sasuke… bueno lo que recordaba de él, era que su personalidad solía ser sombría, un poco mas frio, pero ¡va! Las personas cambian ¿qué no?- a partir de pasado mañana iré a recogerte todos los días a la preparatoria.-_

_Naruto sintió como un nuevo tic se formaba en su ojo izquierdo, ¿Recogerlo a él, en la preparatoria?-¿Qué?-_

_-sí, no podemos dejarte que andes solo por ahí, sería peligroso.- apunto el azabache con un poco mas de seriedad de la que lo caracterizaba. _

_-pero…- se quejo el rubio._

_-dime donde seria buen lugar para que me esperes, debe haber gente, un lugar donde no estés solo.- dijo el azabache ignorando toda queja del rubio._

_-pero Sasuke, también tienes clases nuestros horarios se cruzan, será imposible que llegues exactamente a la hora que yo salgo, ¡no inventes!- dijo el rubio un poco más animado, su lado imperativo había regresado de nuevo._

_-puedo pedir permiso para salir más temprano, y los días que de plano no pueda, ni modo te friegas y me esperas…- soltó el ojinegro restándole importancia._

_El chico de mirada azulada se quedo con la boca abierta, ¡¿Cómo que se fregaba?! ¿Qué tiene Sasuke en la cabeza? ¡Acaso tierra!- ¡estás loco!, ¡me niego a pasar más tiempo del que es en ese fastidioso lugar!, ¿sabes cómo son las clases? Son enfadosas, tediosas, desagradables, a si y ¡tediosas! Además como si me gustara estar ahí, ¡no me niego rotundamente!-_

_-estaba pensando que cerca de la dirección estaría bien esperarme.- murmuro Sasuke restándole importancia a las quejas infantiles de su amigo._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estas escuchando? maldita sea!- dijo Naruto mientras agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro frenéticamente._

_-no, no mala elección.-_

_-te matare Sasuke.- el rubio resignado solo se dedico a escucharlo._

_-no se me ocurre un buen lugar.-dijo el ojinegro viendo a Naruto con cara despreocupada.- dame opciones Dobe.-_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?-_

_-Vamos no te esponjes y dime.-_

_Suspirando decidió mejor seguirle el juego a su amigo, bueno ¿que podría salir mal?- ¿Qué tal en los patios?-_

_Sasuke lo medito un momento-No, no siempre hay maestros en los patios.-_

_- ¿Y en las aulas?-_

_-NO…-_

_-¿En la cafetería?-_

_-NO…-_

_-¡A pues! ! ¿En donde carajo?! – soltó Naruto exasperado con una notoria vena saltada sobre su frente._

_Y en ese momento fue como si el rubio hubiera invocado al diablo, ya que Sasuke había formado una de sus sonrisas de lado, que denotaba maldad pura, sabía que cuando curveaba los labios de esa manera nada bueno podría esperar, era como las nueves oscuras que avisaban que una gran tormenta se aproximaba, una de esas que no te deja salir de casa, una de las que hace que choquen los malditos cables de luz y provoca que se vaya por sus estrepitosos vientos, si de esas que moja todo a su paso y no tiene piedad alguna con el pobre desgraciado que se haya quedado fuera de su hogar._

_-Ya sé donde.- soltó de modo malicioso el ojinegro, vaya Naruto ya se lo esperaba._

_-hay no…- dijo el rubio, en el momento que se preparaba para su tormento, maldito Sasuke ¿Por qué siempre era la lluvia en su desfile? Como quisiera tener una sombrilla en ese momento, y no precisamente para cubrirse, sino para darle porrazos al azabache._

Fin del flash Back

Y ahí se encontraba camino hacia la salida arrastrando los pies, unos días después de que sus padres le informaron que el muy idiota de Hidan no aparecía, bueno tal vez fue por la paliza que le metió Sasuke, y que de cierto modo lo alegraba, se la merecía el infeliz, pero eso no significaba que estaba tranquilo, el tipo podría estar por ahí disfrutando de la vida, y de un momento a otro podría ir a buscarlo y hacerlo pagar por abrir su gran boca.

Y de la nada el ojiazul ya se encontraba tirando de sus cabellos como loco, tenía que tranquilizarse o de lo contrario terminaría con una crisis nerviosa, una muy severa crisis.

El chico un poco mas tranquilizado, decidió levantar su mirada para enfocarla en la entrada principal de instituto, ya que durante el camino, tenía la mirada baja, mirando el piso como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer, como si quisiera captar cada detalle de este, cada grieta que se formaba por los años, cada basura, bicho o piedra que se cruzaba en su camino.

Y que fue con lo primero que se topo su mirada, con el odioso de Sasuke con cara de fastidio, recargado sobre su muy bien cuidado deportivo rojo, parecía que cuidaba más del auto que de su persona misma, y como siempre estaba rodeado de tipas que al parecer babeaban y ni se percataban de ello, pobres ilusas, en momentos como esos recordaba porque odiaba tanto al tipo, de hecho se volvía a preguntar ¡¿Cómo rayos eran amigos?!

Naruto se detuvo frente a la turba de chicas locas que poco a poco asfixiaban al azabache, no podía ser cierto, en verdad no podía, y ahora ¿como las quitaba para poder largarse a casa?

Y mientras el rubio hacia berrinche y se las ingeniaba para quitar a los "estorbos" de su camino, Sasuke se percato de su presencia, mirando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba, sonriendo a su modo.- ¡Hey!- soltó el azabache para captar la atención de su amigo. Las chicas atolondradas a su alrededor lo miraron con duda.

-hey.- le respondió Naruto, que al hacerlo todas las chicas alrededor de Sasuke voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, y cuando colocaron sus miradas sobre él, rápidamente fruncieron el seño dejando ver en sus deformados rostros el desprecio, el rubio restándole importancia solo volteo su rostro hacia otra dirección, una cara fea no hacia efecto ya en el, ya lo había lastimado mucho peor en el pasado, así que ¿porque no ignorarlas? Era lo mejor.

-no deberías prestarle atención Sasuke-kun.- soltó una imprudente chica.

El ojinegro reflejo un poco de confusión en su rostro, para empezar ¿Cómo sabían quién era? Y segundo ¿Por qué rayos le hacia ese desagradable comentario?

-tiene razón.- soltó una rubia de coletas.-un perdedor como el no merece tu atención.- dijo cizañosa.- es peor que basura Sasuke-kun no deberías perder el tiempo.-

Enojo y sorpresa era lo que mostraba el rostro de Sasuke, no, definitivamente esas chicas no tenia vergüenza alguna, como se atrevían a pronunciar semejantes palabras en frente suyo, nadie absolutamente nadie, hablaba a si de Naruto.

Tan solo atino a apretar los dientes, iba a decir algo pero su mirada se enfoco en el chico frente él, no le daba la cara ya que la tenía a un costado, pero aun así logro observar el rostro incrédulo del rubio, sentía impotencia al verlo en tal estado, sabía que el chico lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, eran insultos y humillaciones.

Naruto al escuchar las crudas y frías palabras de ese par de chicas, logro sentir como algo en su interior se quebraba, dolía, oh si… y mucho, porque no entendía cual era la razón por la cual lo trataran de tal forma, se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pero no era como si esa pregunta no le rondara en la cabeza todos los días, ya que siempre era lo mismo, siempre la misma historia, pero ese día era diferente, lo habían humillado, si, pero en frente de Sasuke, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir inferior de alguna manera, ya que no se detenían ni un poco a pesar de tener un amigo frente a él.

Si sentía un pesado dolor en el pecho, pero esa sensación fue lentamente sustituida por la furia, ya estaba cansado de siempre quedarse con la boca cerrada, de no ser capaz de decir por una vez en su vida lo que pensaba, pero que podía hacer en ese momento, era una chica, no podía reclamarle como cabra loca, como quedaría ante los demás si lo hiciera, bueno aun que eso ya no le importaba, después de todo, ya pensaban lo peor de él, así que al diablo con las opiniones de los demás, pero de igual forma no valía la pena, ponerse a gritarle a la chica hasta de lo que se iba a morir, no definitivamente no, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Así que tomando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, y tratando de respirar, trato de contenerse, mordiendo su labio inferior para así evitar soltar alguna palabrota, de la cual probablemente luego se arrepentiría de haberla dicho, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos comenzaron a hacerse blancos, estaba molesto, enojado con la vida y con todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué se molestaba? el mismo no se había etiquetado como basura o incluso de cosas peores después de lo que había ocurrido con Hidan, si el mismo lo dijo que tenía una patética vida, que su existencia no valía nada y que incluso era una simple cucaracha.

Miles de pensamientos como esos empezaron a abarrotar su cabeza, provocando que de alguna manera su cuerpo se relajara, mas su mente se perturbara más de lo que estaba, de un momento a otro su mirada se perdió en algún lugar, ya que en realidad no apuntaba a nada y se había tornado opaca nuevamente.

Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, ya no demostraba nada, ni enojo o tristeza, solo se había quedado en blanco, como si su mente se hubiera perdido en algún lugar que solo el chico conocía, en algún refugio en donde nadie tuviera acceso.

Si, así de perdido se sentía, desorientado en ese mundo cruel en el cual parecía que no pertenecía, pero ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan miserable? ¿Para qué sentir culpa por todo? Cuando en realidad no la tenía, ya definitivamente tenía que acabar con todo.

Naruto cerró momentáneamente los ojos, tenía que tranquilizarse, ya no se dejaría arrastrar por esa maldita depresión, de la cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo salir. _-"ya no quiero sufrir..."- _no ya no quería, estaba cansado, verdaderamente agobiado.

_-"te prometo que ya no lo harás, confía en mí".- _el chico abrió los ojos al recordar esas palabras, si Sasuke se lo había dicho, y confiaba en él, nunca le había mentido, además el mismo se había dicho que comenzaría de nuevo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera, el ya no sería pisoteado, ahora el seria el que pasara por encima de todos aquellos que quisieran humillarlo nuevamente.

Dando un último respiro levanto la mirada, estaba decidido a largarse de ese sitio, si Sasuke se quería quedar no le importaba, sabia llegar el solo a casa, a si que al diablo todo lo demás.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso para marcharse, pero un tirón fue lo que sintió en una de sus manos cuando el azabache se había acercado a él y lo había jalado para meterlo al auto.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto observando cómo Sasuke se introducía en el auto con cara de pocos amigos, las chicas solo miraban incrédulas desde afuera.

Y sin más encendió el auto, arrancando a toda velocidad, sin darles la oportunidad a las fastidiosas chicas de despedirse o mencionar cualquier otra estupidez.

Sasuke era toda una furia, tanto que no se percataba que iba a una gran velocidad, cosa que hizo que el rubio se aferrara a su asiento, definitivamente el ojinegro estaba loco.

Una vez lejos del lugar el azabache decidió parar el auto, estaba molesto, una por esas estúpidas chicas, otra porque el tarado de Naruto nunca decía nada, y más que nada porque él tampoco dijo nada, que le pasaba al mundo ¿estaba loco o qué?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, un silencio se apodero del lugar haciendo el ambiente un poco tenso, el rubio solo miraba la ventana, esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo, pero nada solo estaba mirando el volante como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-si sigues así te quedaras sin chicas.- rompió el mutismo el rubio, mientras aun miraba la calle con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.- las vas asustar sabes.-

-no me importa.- soltó el ojinegro con seriedad.

El rubio soltó una risita, Sasuke si que era curioso, en realidad a veces no lo entendía.-no te molestes.-

El ojinegro miro a Naruto, este tenía su mirada en su regazo al igual que sus manos, creyó que el chico mostraría un rostro afligido o algo por el estilo, pero no tan solo estaba sonriendo, lucia como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era otra de sus tantas mascaras.

-ya estoy acostumbrado.- menciono el rubio, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Sasuke.-a si es todos los días, así que vete familiarizando.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿por qué nunca les dices nada?- le cuestionó el azabache.

Naruto lo miro por un momento, para después voltear un poco su rostro y mostrar una sonrisa burlona.-porque a diferencia de ti, yo si se comportarme y no exploto con lo primero que me dicen, debo decir que tengo más autocontrol que tu…-

-mira quien lo dice, hablando de comportamiento.- soltó el ojinegro un poco más tranquilo.

-sabes que tengo razón.-

-no es cierto.-

-de hecho me atrevo a decir que te pareces bastante a tu hermano, los dos son unos impulsivos.- le comento el rubio.

-no me parezco a Itachi.- soltó ofendido el ojinegro.

-vamos Sasuke, eres como el pero en versión más pequeña.-dijo burlón el rubio, bien sabia como el ojinegro se mosqueaba cuando le mencionaban a su hermano mayor.

- no es verdad, el es enfadoso, idiota y parece un molesto chicle.- murmuro el ojinegro haciendo una cara graciosa, la cual provoco que el rubio se carcajeara.

-por favor Sasuke, ¿un chicle?-

-si un chicle, de esos que están bajo el sol y se hacen aguados, luego se te pegan al zapato y terminan todos embarrados.- dijo el azabache con un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- le cuestiono el rubio aun riendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo.- esas no parecen ser tus palabras, más bien parecen las mías.

-no tengo nada.-

Naruto volvió a reírse de lo lindo, Sasuke estaba haciendo pucheros ¿qué le pasaba?-bien si tú lo dices.-

-ya vámonos.- dijo el ojinegro algo ofendido, el rubio se burlaba de él, no se iba a quedar así, nadie absolutamente nadie, se burlaba de él Uchiha Sasuke.

-no espera Sasuke.-se apresuro a decir Naruto.- quiero ir a comer, no desayune en la preparatoria.-

-¿Qué acaso soy tu chofer o algo por el estilo?- le cuestionó el azabache.

-no me culpes, fue tu idea, el que yo te esperara en la biblioteca y tú me recogieras, ahora te aguantas.- soltó triunfante el rubio.

-serás…-

-vamos, será algo rápido.- dijo sonriente Naruto.

-bien, pero yo no pagare esta vez, siempre me la aplicas.- dijo refunfuñando el ojinegro.

-sí, si lo que digas.-

-bien…- dijo Sasuke mientras ponía en marcha nuevamente el auto.

-entonces…un chicle ¿eh?...- menciono Naruto.

-¡Ya cállate!-

Ese día al parecer el cielo no estaba de buenas, desde la mañana había amanecido tan nublado a tal grado que daba flojera levantarse de la cama, y en ese momento por la tarde, estaba una lluvia de los mil demonios, lucia como si el cielo se fuera a caer, por donde quiera se lograban observar los relámpagos, tan sonoros y luminosos como siempre, que si fuera de noche estaba seguro que alumbrarían todo el lugar.

De alguna manera la lluvia lo relajaba ahora que se encontraba en la biblioteca como todos los días, ya casi había pasado el mes desde que Sasuke lo había obligado a esperarlo en la "fastidiosa biblioteca" como antes solía llamarla, ya que ahora ya no le desagradaba del todo, de hecho desde hace días había comenzado a leer un libro, que por cierto estaba seguro que en unos dos o tres días lo terminaría, era una novela pequeña, de amor por supuesto, de hecho el no sabía cómo había terminado leyendo semejantes cursilerías, pero bueno estaba interesante.

El lugar estaba más vacio que de costumbre, supuso que era por la tormenta, se sentía vacio pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante, silencio por todos lados, si el sitio era silencioso ahora lo estaba más, pero de algún modo le gustaba.

Miraba atento los cristales, como cada gota de la lluvia se resbalaba sobre este, y tras de sí dejaba marcado un pequeño canal donde le seguían otras, era increíble como mirar una cosa de todos los días era tan entretenido, en realidad nunca le prestaba atención o no les tomaba importancia, siempre pasaban desapercibidas, como la luna o el sol por ejemplo, siempre estaban ahí, mas sin embargo las pasaba de largo, pero últimamente no lo hacía, le prestaba atención a todas las cosas, hasta una mosca que se le ocurría pasar frente a su cara.

En realidad no sabía que le pasaba, el nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas, de las que se la pasan pensando todo el día o preguntándose el ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? O se estuviera preguntando el ¿porqué de todas las cosas? le desagradaba de cierto modo, a veces quisiera apagar su cerebro para dejar de pensar pero no, ¡era posible!, ya que ahora se aguantaba.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, si ya no caería en la misma, ya le había puesto el perfil silencioso.

Como si no supiera quién era, Sasuke como siempre, _"ya estoy aquí,"_ decía la pequeña pantalla del aparato, el cual guardo en uno de los bolcillos del pantalón de su uniforme, guardo la pequeña novela que estaba leyendo en su mochila, ya que la biblioteca les permitía llevarse los libros a sus casas siempre y cuando los regresaran.

Perezoso salió del lugar con una sombrilla en la mano, caminando a un paso intermedio no quería mojarse que flojera, rápidamente llego a la entrada del lugar, visualizando a un Uchiha Sasuke a un lado de su deportivo, solo que esta vez el también llevaba una sombrilla en la mano.

-Hey.- le saludo como siempre el azabache.

-hola Sasuke.- saludo sonriente el rubio.

-rápido sube, no quiero empaparme, es un fastidio cuando llueve.- le dijo el ojinegro.

-lo sé.-

Ambos chicos subieron al auto con rapidez.-tengo sueño.-menciono Naruto mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento del auto.-que flojera Sasuke.-

-tú siempre tienes sueño.-le contesto Sasuke con una de sus risas burlonas.

-no es verdad.- le reprocho Naruto algo ofendido.

-aguántate no seas llorón, ya solo quedan unos días para que se terminen las clases.- le recordó el ojinegro.

-es verdad, ¿Qué harán en tu preparatoria?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-una fiesta de despedida como cada años lo hacen, es de gala, para los graduados de ultimo año, pero aun así los de años inferiores pueden asistir.-le informo el azabache restándole importancia, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-¿y asistirás?- pregunto interesado Naruto, a él al contrario de su amigo, si le interesaban las fiestas o cualquier tipo de evento, lamentablemente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo.

-no lo creo.- le respondió sereno el ojinegro.- ¿Por qué tu si quieres ir?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa de lado.

-no.- le contesto sonriente.- no me gusta ir de colado a otras fiestas.-

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita.-no irías de colado si yo te invito.-

-no gracias.- le respondió el ojiazul.- además acá también harán su dichosa fiesta de despedida.-

-¿y no asistirás?- pregunto más interesado el azabache.

-no…-le contesto el rubio mientras lo miraba.-tal vez solo asista al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, este año el comité se puso de acuerdo, dijeron que querían algo nuevo.-

-eso suena más interesante.- soltó el Sasuke mientras frenaba, ya que una luz roja se había atravesado en su camino.- ¿no invitas?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba, aprovechando el semáforo para hacerlo.

-¿enserio quieres ir?-le pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

-claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo mientras mostraba una de sus pocas sonrisas honestas, era muy raro cuando el azabache se comportaba de esa manera, pero el rubio se había percatado, que solo se mostraba de esa manera cuando hablaba en serio, cuando era honesto con él y quería dejar las cosas en claro.

Naruto tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera, desde hace tiempo que se sentía tan cómodo consigo mismo y con el mundo entero, el peso que sentía un mes atrás se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, gracias a Sasuke y a su familia, que te alguna manera siempre lo apoyaban en todo lo que podían, y ahora que lo pensaba hubiera querido ser honesto con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez las cosas hubieran mejorado desde antes y ahora estuviera mejor, porque de alguna manera aun tenia la espina de la desesperación y la incertidumbre que le seguía picando en el pecho.

-está bien.- respondió el ojiazul mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana, sonriente miro la calle apreciando como la lluvia chocaba contra el asfalto provocando que en este se formaran pequeños charcos por todos lados.

-está decidido.- soltó el azabache mientras ponía marcha en el auto ya que la luz se había puesto en verde, se sentía feliz por haber recibido una respuesta positiva por parte de su amigo, de alguna forma en lo más profundo de su ser se sentía emocionado, el tan solo imaginarse en los grandes patios de la preparatoria en la cual asistía Naruto, sentados sobre el pasto en la oscuridad de la noche, siento iluminados por miles de colores gracias a los fuegos artificiales, lo emocionaba de sobremanera, y para ser sinceros no sabía el porqué, era demasiado extraño para él, y desde hace tiempo se planteaba una pregunta ¿Por qué siempre que pasaba tiempo con el rubio se sentía tan bien? Era su amigo claro, pero tenía otros amigos, así que no contaba como una explicación valida, sería porque de alguna manera ¿el chico lo entendía? Si era lo más seguro, ya que el podía estar rodeado de chicas a montones, pero eso no significaba que estaba cómodo con ello o se sintiera comprendido, porque en realidad ninguna de esas chicas ofrecidas lo comprendía, en realidad nadie lo hacía, de vez en cuando Itachi, si era un fastidio, pero a pesar de todo era un excelente hermano, pero aparte de él ¿quien más se dedicaba a escucharlo? Nadie lo hacía, a excepción de Naruto, sentía la suficiente confianza de contarle alguna parte de sus penas, porque sabía que el chico lo escucharía y eso lo alegraba aunque no lo demostrara.

En poco tiempo llegaron al domicilio del rubio, el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido como lo era a diario, a veces el azabache se preguntaba si estaba en su contra, pero era algo ridículo.

-bien gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana.- soltó Naruto mientras salía del auto.- ¡ah sí! que no se te olvide, en una semana será el evento.- dijo mientras se giraba para mirar al ojinegro con una sonrisa.

-Si.- le respondió Sasuke.

-bien nos vemos.- dijo por último el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de su casa, la lluvia había cesado así que no había necesidad de correr para refugiarse.

Sasuke bajo rápidamente la ventana del auto.- ¡hey!- llamo al rubio esperando a que este se girara.

El rubio detuvo su andar para prestarle atención a su amigo, se voltio para saber qué era lo que quería el chico.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con duda.

El azabache tan solo le sonrió y suavizó un poco su mirada.-No me olvides.- dijo con sutileza.

El ojiazul tan solo lo miro por unos minutos, no entendía porque ese afán por parte de Sasuke, siempre que se despedían le decía lo mismo, solo atino a bajar la mirada mientras analizaba esas palabras, quería encontrarles un significado pero siempre fallaba.

El chico levanto el rostro, miro nuevamente los ojos negros de Sasuke mientras abría la boca para pronunciar palabras las cuales nunca salieron. Una sonrisa apenada y melancólica apareció en su rostro, quería decirle lo mismo pero simplemente no podía, quería ser él quien pronunciara dichas palabras.

-_"no me olvides Sasuke".- _se dijo mentalmente como todos los días cuando se despedían.-si…- dijo por ultimo mientras se giraba de nuevo y comenzaba su paso hacia su hogar.

Sasuke solo observo como el chico se marchaba, desde hace tiempo esperaba una respuesta diferente por parte del rubio, en realidad no sabía qué era lo que quería que le respondiera, pero quería algo diferente, menos frio, siempre era lo mismo.

Resignado encendió el auto, con un ligero movimiento sobre la palanca y apretando un poco el acelerador se marcho del lugar, Naruto solo observo cómo se marchaba nuevamente rendido, pero en verdad no sabía que decirle o que era lo que el azabache esperaba de él, bajando nuevamente la mirada se introdujo en el domicilio, esperando que las cosas no empeoraran con el tiempo gracias a la actitud que portaba.

Escandalosos sonidos se escuchaban en ese lugar, estaba oscuro y húmedo ya que era de noche y una leve llovizna los había sorprendido, pero eso no había impedido que se realizara el evento de fin de año, el cual ansioso esperaba el rubio que se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto mojado que poco le había importado al igual que su amigo.

Miles de colores iluminaban el cielo al igual que sus rostros, rojo, amarrillo, verde entre otros colores, se mesclaban uno con otro como si se tratara de una bella melodía, haciendo un panorama verdaderamente hermoso.

Como lo había predicho el ojiazul el fin del labor escolar había llegado, y como recompensa les habían prometido un gran espectáculo llego de fuegos artificiales, por el esfuerzo aplicado para sacar las mayores notas.

Era espectacular, tanto que de cierto modo hacían que al rubio le entrara cierto aire de melancolía, como le hubiera gustado disfrutar de maravilloso espectáculo con algunos de sus compañeros de clases, estar en la típica bolita de amigos y deleitarse de todo en grupo, así como la fiesta que se realizaría al día siguiente.

Era triste pensar que ese era su último semestre en esa preparatoria y nadie notaria su ausencia, que nadie se sintiera apenado por su partida, recordar los malos ratos en vez de los buenos, comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea haber acudido a ese evento, ya que lo único que conseguía era ponerlo de pésimo humor.

No era como si no estuviera feliz de que Sasuke lo hubiera acompañado, de hecho lo hacía sentir dichoso ya que no se encontraba solo, pero no era lo mismo.

El ojiazul aparto un momento la mirada del cielo para dedicársela al azabache, este miraba los juegos pirotécnicos con atención, sus oscuros ojos, lucían brillantes y tan llenos de paz al tiempo que los colores se reflejaban en ellos, se preguntaba si algún día los suyos se expresarían de esa manera, ya que siempre que se miraba al espejo, lograba observar la tristeza y desolación en ellos, eran como un mar lleno de emociones, que poco a poco lo iban consumiendo ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo llegaría el tiempo en el cual se sintiera verdaderamente en paz consigo mismo?

De nueva cuenta miro el cielo, soltando un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos encorvando un poco sus cejas hacia arriba.-_"cálmate".- _se dijo a sí mismo, mientras respiraba hondo, no quería arruinar el momento por estupideces suyas.

Sasuke se percato del leve suspiro del chico, lo miro para asegurarse que estuviera bien, no sabía cómo se encontraba, si lo miraba superficialmente, podía deducir que el chico estaba relajado, pero si ponía más atención era todo lo contrario.

En algunas ocasiones no sabía que decirle porque no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y esa situación se estaba presentando en ese mismo instante. Apenado de no saber qué hacer bajo su negra mirada.

-Sabes Sasuke, a veces me he preguntado, ¿Cómo serian nuestras vidas si olvidáramos todos los malos ratos?- musito de la nada el rubio, mientras enfocaba nuevamente su mirada en los juegos pirotécnicos, sus hermosos ojos azules tenían una expresión de tristeza, pero una linda sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

El azabache dijo un pequeño respingo al escuchar la serena voz del rubio, era calmada y suave, miro de nueva cuenta al chico topándose con una indescifrable expresión, y además ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? En realidad no sabía que responderle, ya que él nunca en su vida se había hecho ese tipo de cuestionamiento.-No lo sé…- soltó como respuesta.

-A veces quisiera olvidarlo todo, ya no sentir este dolor el mi pecho, ya no sentir miedo ni tristeza, estoy cansado.- Dijo el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el chico junto a él, esperaba una respuesta diferente por parte de Sasuke, una que le ayudara a salir de su tormento.

El azabache se quedo un momento observando a su amigo, tenía la mirada acuosa, sus cejas estaban levemente curveadas hacia arriba, tenía una expresión desesperada, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta de todos sus problemas en el.

El ojinegro se había prometido a si mismo protegerlo de todos aquellos que quisieran lastimarlo, y parecía que estaba rompiendo su promesa ya que el chico lucia afligido.

-Quiero olvidar Sasuke.- dijo por ultimo agachando la mirada.

Sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, trato de alguna manera sonreír, pero le era demasiado difícil. -Está bien Naruto…- dijo en un murmullo el azabache mientras lo miraba con pesar, ya que sentía como algo en su interior se comprimía.-tan solo No me olvides.- dijo por último, unos minutos pasaron para que ambos se hundirán en un mutismo que era perturbado por el retumbante sonido de los fuegos artificiales….

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Espero y haya sido de su agrado! Favor de dejar sus lindos comentarios.**_


	5. Nuevos sentimientos

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Hola amigos y amigas, ¿Cómo están? Espero y muy bien, antes que nada quiero darle un agradecimiento a kennich, Goten Trunks5 y a minaarely, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobretodo a ti minaarely, gracias por tus observaciones, sé que tengo bastantes faltas de ortografía me disculpo por eso, por más que repaso el escrito no me doy cuenta de los fallo y lamentablemente no tengo quien me ayude con eso.**_

_**Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado a mi en lo personal me ha gustado ahí se darán cuenta porque…**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir me despido, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, nos veremos pronto!**_

_**No me olvides**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Nuevos sentimientos.**_

La noche buena había llegado, todas las calles estaban iluminadas por los resplandecientes foquitos navideños que iban al compas de las melodías, rojo, amarillo, verde entre otros colores se podían admirar donde quiera, al igual que las escarchas, Nochebuenas y pinos adornados con pequeños detalles.

La nieve también se había hecho presente esa noche, los copos caían graciosamente, lucían como si fueran al compas de una bella melodía, uno tras otro se balanceaba con el viento, como si jugaran alrededor, parecían pequeños algodones que se iban impregnado en todas partes, adornando los tejado de las casas con una suave escarcha, cubriendo las calles con una hermosa manta blanca, al igual que las personas que se encontraban caminando entre ellas.

Sasuke y Naruto iban caminando por la calle, el rubio admiraba todo a su alrededor, en verdad todo lucia hermoso, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y pudo observar como los copos de nieve se dirigían a su rostro, sonrió a tan maravillosa vista, nuevamente bajo su mirada, y resoplo en sus manos enguantadas, ya que en verdad hacia frio esa noche.

El ojiazul llevaba puesto un gran saco negro, de su cuello caía una muy calientita bufanda roja al igual que sus guantes, el azabache a diferencia de Naruto, llevaba puesto un saco azul marino y también colgaba una bufanda de su cuello de un azul más claro al igual que sus mitones, al chico por alguna razón le gustaba llevar sus dedos destapados, era incomodo llevarlos cubiertos por la áspera tela de los guantes.

El ojinegro miro a Naruto por el rabillo de su ojo mientras caminaban a paso lento, el chico lucia realmente feliz, su mirada transmitía felicidad y emoción, parecía un pequeño niño inocente esperando con ilusión la llegada de papá Noel, esperando el 25 de diciembre, para así destapar los tan anhelados regalos, si definitivamente así lucia el chico.

-te gusta mucho la nieve ¿no es así?- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de modo amigable, le alegraba ver al rubio tan feliz, verlo sonreír y apreciar su hermosa mirada azulada, si debía admitirlo le gustaban mucho esos brillantes zafiros, eran como un mar de emociones, le transmitían tantas cosas que fácilmente se perdía en ellos.

Naruto lo miro sonriente, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el frente.-si…- le contesto simplemente.

-¿Por qué? Si es tan fría.- le cuestiono el ojinegro.

-lo sé, pero como explicarlo.-dijo el rubio.- tal vez sea fría, pero es bonita, quiero decir es tan blanca y suave, de alguna manera el ver caer los copos me relaja.-soltó alegre.

-pareces un niño.- dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-oye.- se quejo el rubio.

El azabache coloco su mirada en el cielo, y observó detenidamente los blancos copos.-pero…- dijo mientras sonreía al tiempo que dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia su acompañante.-tienes razón, en verdad es relajante ver como descienden.-

Naruto lo miro con cara incrédula por un momento, Sasuke en ocasiones se comportaba realmente extraño, a veces era frio como la misma nieve, pero también llegaba a ser cálido y comprensivo, bueno al menos con el así se comportaba, siempre le prestaba atención y hacia todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo, en verdad era todo un misterio.

De igual forma le sonrió al ojinegro.-a verdad que si.- dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Sasuke lo miro detalladamente, parecía como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada centímetro del rostro del rubio, sus ojos se pasearon por su alborotado cabello, de alguna manera le quedaba, no se imaginaba a Naruto con el cabello todo lacio o bien acomodado, iba con su personalidad llevarlo así, luego se paso hacia sus ojos, estos miraban todo a su alrededor, cada detalle del lugar donde pasaban, destellaban con las luces que se encontraba en las casas decoradas, eran tan azules y tenían ese brillo único de él, su nariz y mejillas estaban de un leve color rosa gracias al frio, y esas tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de ellas, lo hacían ver como si de un pequeño gato se tratara, sus labios estaban entre abiertos mientras formaban una sonrisa, se lograba ver el vaho con cada respiración que daba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, un pequeño suspiro se escapo de sus labios el cual fue escuchado por el rubio, por instinto este volteo a ver al azabache, por un momento lo miro con duda, pero después le mostro una de sus bellas sonrisas, Sasuke quedo atónito unos instante, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, rápidamente volteo el rostro al lado contrario.

Y otra vez estaba esa rara sensación en el pecho, lograba sentir como su corazón latía apresuradamente, y de la nada su rostro comenzó arder, ¿Qué le pasaba? Sin ser consciente de sus acciones coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Sasuke?- se escucho la serena voz de Naruto.- ¿estás bien?- le cuestionó.

El ojinegro trato de actuar lo más normal posible, en un intento fallido oculto su rostro entre el cuello de su largo saco azul marino.-si…- le respondió rápidamente.

-¿seguro? Tienes toda la cara roja.- le comento el rubio, mientras apuntaba con su dedo su cara haciéndole ver lo obvio.

Su rostro ¡¿rojo?! Oh no, no podía estarle pasando eso a él.-no es verdad.-le contradijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-que si.- dijo el ojiazul mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.- ¿en quién estas pensando? He…-le cuestiono mientras lo golpeaba en las costillas con su codo.-mira para tenerte así, vaya quien lo iba a pensar de ti Sasuke.-

-pero que estás diciendo ¡idiota!- soltó exasperado aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-vamos, vamos, dime quien es la chica desafortunada.-dijo el rubio aun riendo de lo lindo.

-¡¿desafortunada?! ¿Qué te pasa? Las chicas mueren por mí.- dijo el ojinegro mientras un ridículo fondo se formaba a su espalda con la palabra "soy el más guapo del mundo".- querrás decir afortuna.-

-¡ah! Así que si estabas pensando en alguien.-dijo Naruto con cara de sorpresa.-Sasuke está enamorado… -

-¡cállate!- soltó el ojinegro mientras le deba un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-¡jajajaja! Pobre chica.-

-serás…- dijo el azabache al momento que sentía un molesto tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-está bien, está bien.- dijo Naruto mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de tregua.- pero enserio Sasuke, dime quien es.- le pidió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡que no es nadie!- grito el azabache.

-no importa que no me lo digas, le sacare la información a Itachi.-le hizo saber al ojinegro mientras una risa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.-el siempre me cuenta todo.-

-¡no te dirá nada porque no existe tal chica!-

-eso ya lo veremos, aprovechare esta pequeña visita a tu casa para investigar.- dijo Naruto al momento que se adelantaba ya que su amigo estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡ven acá idiota!- grito colérico el azabache mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.

No el definitivamente no estaba enamorado ¿de quién podría estarlo? Naruto solo estaba alucinando, pero si lo pensaba, últimamente estaba muy distraído, será porque… ¡no! El no podía estar… ese cabeza hueca lo iba a matar por meterle ese tipo de ideas a la cabeza.

…

-¡ya!-

-te dije que me las pagarías.- decía el azabache, este hundía la cabeza del rubio sobre la nieve que se encontraba en los jardines fuera de su casa.

-¡serás!- el rubio como pudo logro voltearse para quedar frente a Sasuke este se encontraba encima suyo.- ¡ya quítate!- le pidió con el ceño fruncido.

-ah, ahora si verdad, pues te aguantas.-le contesto el ojinegro, mientras sonreía de modo malicioso, este comenzó a tomar nieve de su alrededor, la cual comenzó a estampar en el rostro del rubio.

-¡no Sasuke!-se quejaba el ojiazul, ese comenzó a patalear y con sus manos trataba de quitarse al azabache de encima, pero vaya que estaba pesado.- ¡ya está fría!-

-no me digas.- dijo con sarcasmo el azabache.

-¡ah no me crees pues pruébala!-dijo el rubio mientras el también le restregaba la nieve en la cara.- a verdad que sabe rica.-

-bien acabas de comenzar la guerra.- murmuro el azabache.

-¿Eh?-

Y de la nada el ojinegro comenzó a atiborrar de nieve al rubio, con ambas manos agarraba toda la que podía, y rápidamente se la estampaba al chico frente a él en toda la cara.-anda come nieve, no que te gustaba.-le decía mientras reía, por ver al rubio tan indefenso.

-¡ah no!- se quejaba el más joven.- ¡ya Sasuke!- y de la nada se lo quito quedando ahora el encima del ojinegro.- ¡ah sí!- soltó mientras se tronaba los dedos.- ¡tú también come nieve, como nieve!- y así con su grito de guerra comenzó con la tarea de regresarle toda la nieve que lo había hecho comerse.

Ambos chicos reían mientras se revolcaban en la fría nieve, era raro encontrarse a un par de jóvenes de su edad haciendo tales niñerías, pero el azabache muy rara la vez que se permitía actuar de esa manera, siempre se portaba de forma seria y responsable, no le hacía daño a nadie si por una vez en su vida dejaba salir un pequeña parte de su niño interior, quería divertirse también, sentirse libre de las presiones diarias, ser libre del estrés, reír abiertamente sin que nadie lo juzgara y el sabia que con Naruto podía hacerlo, siempre lograba sentirse seguro de que frente a él podía actuar como realmente era.

El ojiazul se descuido por un momento, esto lo aprovecho Sasuke para poder intercambiar posiciones y quedar nuevamente encima suyo, aprisiono con sus manos ambas muñecas del rubio colocándolas a un lado de su cabeza, al momento de asegurase de tenerlo atrapado sonrió con disimulo.

Naruto por su parte jalaba aire por su boca, ya que la pequeña pelea lo había dejado sin oxigeno, mientras se recuperaba de la fática, se dedico a mirar al azabache a los ojos, eran tan negros como la noche, el chico siempre mostraba una expresión seria, como si todo el tiempo estuviera enojado, pero sus ojos siempre le decían otra cosa, no sabía qué, pero era otro sentimiento, por más oscuros que fueran, se podía observar la chispa de luz que contenían , era como una pequeña llama rodeada por una inmensa oscuridad, pero que de algún modo sobrevivía a la negrura, era algo extraño, como el tan solo una mirada podía transmitir tantos sentimientos, los cuales no era capaz de interpretar, no sabía que le decían.

-me ganaste…-murmuro el rubio al momento que cerraba sus ojos y le mostraba una sonrisa al ojinegro.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo permaneció en la misma posición, nuevamente miraba el delicado rostro de Naruto, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, se podía percatar de lo finas que eran las facciones del chico, sus ojos, sus labios, sus cejas, su nariz, sus largas pestañas todo era perfecto.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro del rubio, quedando tan cerca de él que lograba sentir su respiración, era tan cálida y exquisita, tanto que provoco que cerrara sus negros ojos para disfrutar de tan delicado aliento.

Naruto al sentir un soplo tan de cerca abrió sus ojos, encontrado al azabache a centímetros de su rostro, lo cual provocó que se sorprendiera.- ¿Sasuke?- murmuro, mientras observaba su rostro, como mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su aliento chocaba con el suyo, mezclándose con el frio de la noche, haciéndose notar convirtiéndose en vaho.

El azabache abrió sus ojos al escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado por la persona que tenia aprisionada, su mirada se topo nuevamente con esos hermosos zafiros que en ese momento lo miraban desconcertados. En ese momento se sentía desconectado de la realidad, no sabía lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, ya no tenía el control de sí mismo.

Nuevamente fue descendiendo lentamente, quería probar esos apetecibles labios, ¿Por qué? La vedad ni él lo sabía, solo su mente le decía a gritos que los hiciera suyos, pero otra parte de él le pedía que se detuviera, pero era débil ante esa situación, quería saber cómo sabían, comprobar si eran tan suaves como lucían en ese momento, era irresistible verlos de ese modo, entre abiertos y de un tono rosado debido a la baja temperatura, era como una invitación a ser devorados por los suyos.

Naruto por su parte estaba confundido debido a las acciones de su amigo, nunca, nunca en su vida lo había visto actuar de esa manera, pero hizo a un lado esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de cómo el ojinegro iba descendiendo, acortando la distancia entre sus labios ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a Sasuke? Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al entender las intenciones del ojinegro, lo iba a besar, si, estaba dispuesto hacerlo, pero ¡¿en que estaba pensando?!

Quería hacerlo a un lado, alejarlo de él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía estaba paralizado, además sus muñecas estaban atrapadas en el fuerte agarre del ojinegro, lo iba a besar, ¡lo iba a besar!

Naruto jadeo, estaba asustado, porque ya no era a Sasuke al que estaba mirando, no, su cabello ya no era negro este se había tornado de color grisáceo, ya no estaba esa mirada oscura que lo hacía sentir seguro, ahora era violeta y afilada, y sus labios se habían curveado en una sonrisa enferma y retorcida, ahí se encontraba su peor pesadilla, Hidan con su maldita cara de enfermo.

Miles de recuerdos abarrotaron su cabeza, gritos y risas desquiciadas hacían eco a su alrededor, su mirada se sacudió al visualizar un objeto delgado de metal, en la hoja afilada de esa inolvidable navaja chocaba la luz haciendo que resplandeciera, quejidos comenzaron a salir de su cerrada garganta al ver como poco a poco acercaban ese artefacto cortante hacia su pecho.-por favor…-soltó en modo de suplica mientras cerrada fuertemente sus ojos y hacia su rostro hacia un lado.-no…-

Sasuke reacciono al escuchar la atemorizada voz de Naruto ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su mirada se lleno de terror al ver como el cuerpo del chico se sacudía bajo el suyo al igual que sus manos, rápidamente soltó sus muñecas y se alejo de él.

Naruto apresuradamente se incorporo, su respiración era rápida, y lograba sentir como su corazón estaba acelerado, su cuerpo tiritaba y no precisamente por el frio, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro mientras la otra le servía de soporte.

Ambos chicos se encontraba sentados sobre le nieve, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Sasuke mantenía un rostro incrédulo mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Estaba asustado de sí mismo, inseguro miro al chico frente a él, este ocultaba su mirada con una de sus manos, claramente se podía apreciar como el chico mordía su labio inferior para no producir sonido alguno.

Se sentía fatal había asustado a Naruto, le tenía miedo y eso lo comprobaba por cómo estaba temblando el chico y como se había alejado rápidamente de él, y ahora ¿Qué hacía para poder remediar su error? –Naruto…- el rubio dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke.-yo… perdón…yo no sabía…- dijo con voz arrepentida.

El rubio se atrevió a levantar su rostro, logro observar el arrepentido rostro de Sasuke, si ahí se encontraba su amigo no había nadie más, solo ellos dos, así que no tenía por qué asustarse, pero ¿Por qué se le había venido a la cabeza ese maldito de Hidan? No ya no quería recordarlo, quería borrarlo de una vez por todas, ¿que nunca iba a poder superarlo? Era desesperante para él y sabia que también lo era para él azabache, pero no podía, simplemente tenía miedo todavía, además que había sido ese impulso por parte de Sasuke de querer besarlo ¿estaba loco? El era un chico, no era una de las tantas chicas ofrecidas a su alrededor ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

-perdón…- se volvió a escuchar las disculpas del ojinegro quien tras decirlo bajo su mira realmente apenado, no tenía la cara para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

-está bien…-le respondió Naruto con voz calmada.-no pasa nada…-

El ojinegro levanto su mirada nuevamente, iba a decir algo más, pero lamentablemente lo interrumpieron.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- pregunto una voz conocía por el azabache y por el rubio, quienes rápidamente dedicaron su mirada al recién llegado.

-Itachi.- dijo Sasuke con voz apagada.

-ah Naruto-kun tu también estas aquí.- dijo sonriente el mayor.- ¿Por qué están sentados en la nieve? Se van a resfriar.-

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado mientras bajaba la cabeza, el rubio solo lo observo con mirada preocupada, al igual que Itachi.

-¿sucede algo malo?- cuestiono nuevamente el mayor.

-estábamos jugando.- le respondió el ojiazul con voz calmada.- pero me caí y el idiota de Sasuke se aprovecho y mira como termine.- dijo sonriente apuntado su cabeza, ya que en realidad era un desastre, tenia nieve por todos lados.- ¿no es así Sasuke?-

El ojinegro menor levanto su mirada, observo el sincero y sereno rostro de Naruto, estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, le sonreía de manera amigable haciéndole entender que ahí no había pasado nada, que no le guardaba ningún resentimiento, el chico siempre había sido así, estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasara el nunca le diría nada, siempre lo perdonaría, porque simplemente así era Naruto, un chico tierno, sin malas intenciones, una persona de corazón puro.

-si…-respondió con una sonrisa apenada.-mira como me dejo a mí.- se defendió ya que el también era un desastre.

-Sasuke eres un niño.-le dijo Itachi.- lo esperaba de Naruto-kun pero de ti, vaya que este chico te cambia demasiado.- termino diciendo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡oye!- se quejo el rubio.

-¿y tú? ¿Qué no estabas ya en casa?-le cuestiono Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

-ah sí… pero me faltaron comprar unas cosas.- le respondió enseñándole una bolsa que cargaba en su mano.- así que salí hace un par de horas.-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso Naruto.

-ya lo veras.- soltó el mayor riendo por la curiosidad del chico.- bien vamos adentro.-

Sasuke se levanto primero sacudiéndose los rastros de nieve que se habían impregnado a su ropa, en seguida se acomodo un poco el cabello, rayos sí que era un desastre, cuando termino de "arreglarse" volteo con Naruto que seguía ahí sentado a un lado suyo.- hey.- le extendió una mano para que este se apoyara y pudiera incorporase.

El rubio miro momentáneamente la mano que le extendía el azabache, y sin dudarlo acepto la ayuda, tomado su mano para así ponerse de pie.-gracias.- le agradeció, este comenzó a sacudirse de igual forma que el ojinegro la ropa.-rayos mira como me dejaste.- se quejo haciendo pucheros.

-como te deje a ti, tan solo mírame.- se defendió Sasuke.

-yo estoy peor.- le contradijo el ojiazul.

-si como no.-

-ya párenle a su relajo.-se quejo Itachi al escuchar los bufidos y quejas de ambos.- además porque terminaron así.- les cuestión arqueando una ceja en duda.

El rubio sonrió de forma maliciosa, oh si no había olvidado él porque quería llegar a casa de Sasuke primero, tenía una gran pregunta que hacerle a Itachi.-veras…-dijo mientras aun mostraba esa cara maldosa.

-oye cierra la boca.-se quejo Sasuke al ver las malas intensiones de su amigo.

Pero antes de decir algo mas, la imagen del azabache acercándose a su rostro se proyecto en su cabeza, y fue cuando ahí todas la piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar, primero Sasuke todo el tiempo estaba distraído, parecía como si el tipo estuviera en las nueves, segundo cuando le había preguntado que si estaba pensando en alguien su cara se torno a un rojo vivo como el de un jitomate, y ahora lo había intentado besar, no, simplemente no podía ser cierto, era absurdo e incoherente, Sasuke definitivamente no estaba… no estaba enamorado de él ¿o sí? ¡No! Eso era ridículo, ¡eran hombres!

El rubio comenzó a despeinar su cabello frenéticamente, su rostro se torno de varias tonalidades de rojo, lo sentía arder, pero el tan solo pensar en semejante cosa, lo hacía sentir, bueno en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía, pero no, era ridículo, el Uchiha no tenía ese tipo de preferencias, no, y él lo sabía, así que no tenía que sacar ese tipo de hipótesis, pero entonces ¡¿Por qué había intentado besarlo?!

Sasuke e Itachi lo miraron con duda, ambos se miraron mutuamente intentando encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento del rubio, pero nada, en realidad no sabían que le pasaba.

-oye…- trato de llamar su atención el ojinegro mayor colocando su mano libre en el hombro del alterado chico frente a él.

Naruto se sacudió un poco al sentir ese nuevo peso sobre su hombro, miro a Itachi a la cara.- ¿eh?-

-¿estás bien?-

-¡sí!- soltó alterado el chico, dirijo su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien lo miraba desconcertado por su comportamiento, rápidamente volteo su rostro de un lado a otro mientras lo cubría con ambas manos, ya que sentía como su rostro nuevamente se sentía caliente, no, ¡y no! ¿Ahora como iba a ver a Sasuke a la cara teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos?

Y el típico "trágame tierra" se paso por su mente.

-oye ¿ahora qué hice?- se quejo el azabache menor, al percatarse de la rehuida que le hacia el rubio.

-¡acaso ya se te olvido lo que estabas a punto de hacer!- dijo el rubio exaltado mientras apuntaba al ojinegro con un dedo acusador.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke ponerse rojo como un foquito navideño.- ¡ya me disculpe por eso!- se defendió de las acusaciones del rubio.

-no es suficiente, ¡tendré pesadillas por eso ¿sabes?!- se quejo Naruto moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro de manera graciosa.

-¡oye eso me ofende!-

-¡esa es la intención tonto!-

Itachi solo miraba al par de chicos sin entender la "conversación" que tenían, harto de la situación se marcho del lugar a paso lento dejándolos atrás, escuchando a su espada los gritos y quejas, en verdad a veces no los entendía, pero bueno la pubertad… hormonas.

…

Las cosas ya se habían calmado una vez dentro de la casa Uchiha, Naruto quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, estaba muy entretenido investigando lo que había comprado Itachi, este solo lo alejaba un poco mientras reía por lo necio que llegaba a ser el rubio, los padres de ambos pelinegros.

Mikoto y Fugaku se encontraban en la sala teniendo una conversación amena, todo era normal, una Nochebuena familiar, Sasuke por otro lado solo se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor, tenía un semblante aburrido, a veces se llegaba a preguntar si era parte de esa familia, ya que su padre como siempre lo hacía a un lado, este solo tenía atención para su hermano mayor, por más que se esforzara nunca lograba que lo mirara y eso de alguna forma lo frustraba, pero en esa noche no era eso lo que lo molestaba o perturbaba sus pensamientos, lo que en ese momento no se sacaba de la cabeza era lo que había estado a punto de hacer hace un par de horas en los jardines de su casa, estaba muy confundido, vaya que besar al rubio era una locura, no se explicaba el por qué lo había intentado hacer.

Dedico su mirada oscura al rubio que se encontraba frente a él, ya que él se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, este estaba sentado en la silla de una manera un poco inusual, tenia ambos brazos recargados en el respaldo de la silla, sus piernas estaban separadas ya que este también no le permitía mantenerlas cerradas, su cabeza descansaba entre sus brazos, haciéndolo tener un aire de aburrimiento por la posición en la que se encontraba, el chico observo al rubio por un momento, ¿Por qué había tenido ese impulso? ¿Por qué? No se lo explicaba, el era su "amigo" nada mas, algo desesperado cerró los ojos, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido.

Naruto haciendo a un lado su curiosidad, le prestó atención Sasuke, lo miro por un momento, logró adivinar por la frustración que mostraba el rostro del chico que no se la estaba pasando del todo bien, todo el tiempo que había estado en ese lugar, se había mostrado distraído y alejado de los demás, y eso de algún lo preocupo.

Itachi por su parte logro observar el interés que Naruto le había puesto a su hermano, ya que de un momento a otro este ya no le prestaba atención.-ahora vuelvo.- le dijo con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionó el rubio al percatarse de que Itachi se había levantado de la silla que ocupaba anteriormente.

-a la cocina, ahora vuelvo no me tardo.- le respondió el ojinegro mientras se alejaba del lugar, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en dicho lugar, solo quería dejar al rubio y a su hermano menor a solas, sabía que algo le pasaba a Sasuke, pero en realidad no sabía qué y si le preguntaba estaba seguro que el chico lo fulminaría con la mirada, nadie lograba sacarlo de su furria a excepción de Naruto, sabía que el chico era bueno para escuchar y más a su hermano y por alguna razón el siempre se abría con él, así que mejor los dejaba solos para que hablaran.

El rubio solo observo como Itachi se alejaba de él, este se introdujo al lugar mencionado dejándolo solo, nuevamente coloco su mirada en el muy distraído Sasuke que se encontraba frente a él, soltando un suspiro se levanto de su asiento, con paso lento se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, en silencio se coloco en la silla vacía a un lado de su amigo, pero este tan distraído estaba que no se percato de su presencia.

-Sasuke…-

El mencionado se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su nombre, se volteo a mirar al rubio ya que estaba mirando a otro lugar inespecífico.- ¿estás bien?- le cuestiono el ojiazul.

-si…- fue la simple respuesta que le dio el azabache.

-estas muy distraído ¿sabes?-

-¿enserio?-

-sigues pensando en lo que paso ¿no es vedad?- le dijo el rubio con voz seria.

El ojinegro solo suspiro, y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos que aun seguían recargados sobre el respaldo de la silla, ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que traer el tema?

-sabes he llegado a un conclusión.- soltó tranquilo el rubio.

-¿a si? Y ¿Cuál es?- le cuestionó Sasuke mientras levantaba la mirada y la colocaba en Naruto.

-te urge una novia.- dijo el ojiazul tranquilo mientras miraba entretenido un florero que estaba sobre la mesa.

El azabache por poco se cae de su asiento al escuchar las palabras dichas por el rubio.- ¡pero ¿qué dices?!-soltó algo exaltado.

-es la única explicación que se me ocurre.- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-y ¿qué me dices de ti?-le cuestiono el ojinegro mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no me detuviste?-

El chico se tenso un poco al escuchar la pregunta.- no… no iba a dejar que lo hicieras de igual modo.- le respondió algo inseguro.

-te asustaste.- le aseguro Sasuke.

El ojiazul lo miro molesto con el seño fruncido.

- ¿me temes Naruto?- le cuestión con voz tranquila.

El chico lo miro por un momento mientras analizaba la pregunta, ¿Qué si le tenía miedo? No, claro que no.- no… ¿Por qué habría de?- le contesto seguro de sus palabras.

-entonces provoque que te acordaras de algo desagradable ¿no es si?- le pregunto Sasuke mientras mostraba una sonrisa apenada.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido ¿Qué acaso lo conocía demasiado bien? Aparto su mirada colocándola sobre la mesa mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

-bingo.- soltó el azabache al percatarse que había dado en el clavo.

-yo…-dijo Naruto, pero cuando se proponía a decir algo mas el reloj que se encontraba en la sala lo interrumpió cuando se hiso notar con sus campanadas, el chico dirigió su mirara hacia este.-ya es tarde...- murmuro para sí mismo.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj, era verdad ya era un poco tarde.

-me tengo que ir.- le hiso saber al ojinegro mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿donde se metió Itachi? Quiero despedirme de él.-dijo tranquilo mientras miraba hacia la cocina.- iré a despedirme de tus padres.-

-si…- dijo el ojinegro mientras él también se ponía de pie para seguir al rubio.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba la pareja, el rubio se acerco a ellos mientras Sasuke solo se quedaba parado en la entrada, era incomodo estar cerca de su padre, ya que siempre le dedicaba miradas duras o simplemente lo ignoraba, la verdad ya no sabía que le dolía mas, ya que ambas acciones eran agrias.

-¿ya tienes que marchare?- le pregunto Mikoto mientras le sonreía de modo amable.

-si…-le respondió el rubio quien le sonreía de igual modo, la madre de Sasuke era tan amable, una persona dulce que siempre lo recibía en su casa con los brazos abiertos, no entendía por qué el chico se quejaba tanto de su familia, bien tenía que admitir que su padre si daba miedo, siempre estaba serio y con el seño fruncido y por otro lado Itachi… pues era tan… "Itachi", en verdad si parecía chicle como lo había mencionado anteriormente Sasuke, pero fuera de eso eran agradables.

-¿te irás solo?-le cuestión de nueva cuenta la pelinegra.

-no, yo lo llevare en mi auto.-le respondió enseguida el ojinegro.

-ya veo, bien cuídate y ya sabes que eres bienvenido.-le dijo Mikoto al rubio mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

-si… feliz navidad Mikoto-san.-le dijo el ojiazul al momento que devolvía el abrazo con el mismo afecto.

-feliz navidad cariño, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.- le dijo por ultimo la pelinegra.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, para minutos después girarse para quedar frente al padre de Sasuke.-Feliz navidad Fugaku-san.-

-Feliz navidad Naruto.-le contesto Fugaku con voz segura y autoritaria, como siempre acostumbraba ser, le tendió una mano al chico en modo de afecto, el no era el tipo de persona que se la pasaba repartiendo abrazos por todos lados, el rubio comprendiendo el mensaje le tendió la mano.

Sasuke desde lejos miraba a su padre con resentimiento, como era posible que les tendiera la mano a otras personas que no eran parte de su familia, que les dedicara una pequeña pero significante sonrisa, que los mirara a la cara con afecto, no se explicaba ¿por qué rayos a él lo hacía a un lado y lo despreciaba? ¿Qué había hecho mal durante su vida? O ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su padre lo mirara como el hijo que era? tan solo cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio, a veces se hastiaba de estarse haciendo las mismas peguntas todos los días, al fin de cuentas nunca encontraba una respuesta.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, una mano se había posado en su hombro, desganado dedico su mirada a su hermano mayo, el cual lo miraba comprensivo.

Itachi sabía los problemas que había entre su padre y su pequeño hermano, el cómo Sasuke llegaba a sentirse deprimido por la indiferencia de Fugaku, le dolía y como hermano que era se sentía responsable de hacerlo sentir mejor, de ser el apoyo que no le brindaban.

Naruto se percato de la presencia de del ojinegro mayor, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el par de hermanos.-Itachi ya me iba.- le menciono sonriente.

-ya veo.- menciono al momento que hacia una señal con la mano para que se acercara un poco mas.-ven antes de que te vayas quiero darte esto.- le dijo mientras le enseñaba un pequeño regalo que mantenía oculto en su espalda.- feliz navidad.-

Naruto miro por un momento el presente que mantenía Itachi en la mano.-pero yo no…-dijo al momento que desviaba su mirada hacia el mayor.

-no te preocupes, no te lo estoy dando esperando algo a cambio.-le dijo el pelinegro, este coloco el pequeño regalo en las manos del menor.- espero que te guste, ya que en realidad no sabía exactamente que regalarte.-

El menor de los Uchihas solo frunció el seño, ¿desde cuándo Itachi se mostraba tan amigable con el rubio? Este le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos a su hermano mayor.

-gracias.- agradeció el rubio al tiempo que aceptaba el obsequio con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

-el amargado de aquí de seguro ya te dio tu regalo.- señalo Itachi.

-si…-contesto Naruto mientras sudaba una gota.

-¡hay Naruto-kun espero te la hayas pasado de maravilla aquí con nosotros, a pesar de tener de compañía al amargado de mi tonto hermano menor!-decía Itachi mientras estrujaba al rubio entre sus brazos.- ¡eres tan lindo! espero y no se te pegue la amargura por pasar tanto tiempo a lado de este.-

-Itachi…-dijo de modo amenazante Sasuke. Ahí estaba de nuevo el fastidioso de Itachi, se había convertido nuevamente en esa masa pegajosa llamada "chicle", esa que te empalaga con sus sabores dulces y extravagantes, ¡ah como los odiaba!

-oye… me… asfixias.-soltó el rubio con el poco aire que le quedaba, debido a que el mayor de los presentes lo estaba apretando demasiado.

-¡perdón, perdón!-se disculpo mientras soltaba a un ya azul Naruto.-vayan con cuidado.-dijo por ultimo con su típica sonrisa amistosa.

-si… feliz navidad Itachi…-dijo el rubio.- nos vemos.-

-ten cuidado Sasuke.- le advirtió Mikoto.

-si no te preocupes.-

-nos vemos, gracias por todo.- se despido de nueva cuenta el rubio.

-por nada vuelve más seguido.- le dijo la ojinegra.

-si gracias…-dijo por último el ojiazul mientras cruzaba la puerta de la entrada.

Ambos chicos se encontraban fuera en los amplios jardines de ese hogar, Sasuke caminaba con paso tranquilo, mientras el rubio trataba de alcanzarlo ya que se había quedado atrás.- ¡espérame!-se quejo por ser olvidado.

-date prisa no tengo tu tiempo.-soltó serio el ojinegro.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- se quejo el rubio.

-nada…-

Naruto suspiro, Sasuke era demasiado bipolar en ocasiones. El rubio mientras caminaban se dedico a colocarse sus guantes ya que no había tenido tiempo de ponérsenos por las prisas, también se acomodo su bufanda, la temperatura estaba aun más baja que una pocas horas antes.-oye ¿Qué no íbamos a ir en tu auto?- le cuestionó al percatarse que iban de largo hacia la calle sin carro.

-quiero caminar.-le contesto el ojinegro tranquilo.-no te molesta ¿verdad?-

-no…-

-bien…-

Y así siguieron caminando, ya que se encontraban en las calles una nevada se hizo presente, era tranquila, nuevamente se lograban observar los pequeños copos de nieve caer del oscuro cielo, como si de algodones se trataran.

Naruto observo los algodones caer a su alrededor, como le gustaba ver nevar, era bonito, después coloco su mirada en Sasuke, este lucia tranquilo al parecer caminar lo relajaba, se notaba menos tenso, ya que durante su estadía en la casa de los Uchihas, el chico parecía estar malhumorado, sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amigo se sentía mejor.

…

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta de la casa del primero, en realidad la casa del rubio no estaba muy lejos, por eso no se había quejado por no haber ido en auto, pero de haber sabido que caminarían, le hubiera dicho al azabache que no se molestara en acompañarlo, pero en fin ya se encontraban ahí.

Ambos chicos se miraban, ninguno decía nada, era algo incomodo para el rubio, ya que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Naruto tenía nuevamente su nariz y mejillas sonrosadas debido al frio, a diferencia del azabache parecía que era inmune al frio. El rubio constantemente cubría su rostro con su bufanda mientras estrujaba sus manos debido a la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento.

Sasuke por otro lado también mantenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo mirando los zapatos de ambos para mantener su mente distraída.

-será mejor que entre.-dijo rompiendo el silencio Naruto mientras miraba al ojinegro.

-si…-le contesto aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-bien… nos vemos, gracias por acompañarme.- dijo por último el rubio, este se giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a la puerta, comenzó a buscar sus llaves en su largo abrigo negro.

El ojinegro se digno a levantar la mirada encontrándose con la espalda de Naruto.-"_¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo lo que se dirían? Después de lo que había pasado hace un par de horas".-_se dijo mental mente con molestia, pero si él era el que no había pronunciado nada en todo el camino y tampoco lo estaba haciendo ahí, entonces ¿por qué se quejaba?- Naruto no me…-

El rubio dejo de buscar sus llaves al escuchar las palabras del ojinegro, una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, definitivamente Sasuke nunca cambiaria.

El ojiazul se giro para quedar nuevamente frente al azabache al que interrumpió por su acción, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para quedar más cerca de él.

Sasuke lo miro con duda.- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto al ver que no se movía.

Naruto le mostro una sonrisa sincera, y de la nada se abalanzó sobre él, envolvió al chico con sus brazos.-feliz navidad Sasuke.-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con afecto.

Sasuke tan solo se había paralizado, su mente estaba en blanco, no procesaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico lo estaba abrazando, ¡¿Por qué rayos él no lo hacía?!

Naruto después de unos minutos rompió el contacto, miro al azabache mientras sonreía.-nos vemos.- dijo por último, este se giro de nueva cuenta, abrió la puerta frente a él y se introdujo al domicilio, dejando a un paralizado Sasuke.

Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y rápido, ya que nuevamente sentía como su corazón latía descontroladamente y como de la nada su rostro comenzó arder, si de nuevo ahí se encontraba con el rostro sonrojado y no era precisamente por la baja temperatura estaba consciente de ello.

De nueva cuenta muchas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza, preguntas que requerían respuestas con urgencia, porque él, Uchiha Sasuke, sabía que si no las obtenía pronto, en poco tiempo terminaría con una severa crisis nerviosa, o peor aun chiflado.

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**_


End file.
